


The Fallen Knight

by Forceghostlissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acts of violence, Angst and Fluff, Ben Solo is tired of Hux’s BS, Cannonverse, F/F, F/M, Force Bond, Grumpy Ben Solo, Highly annoyed Rey, Knights of Ren - Freeform, POV, Profanity, Rey is freaking out, Smut, ben solo might actually smile, mentions of family abuse, mentions of torture, snarky a$$ Hux, some doesn’t know how to wear a shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forceghostlissa/pseuds/Forceghostlissa
Summary: Six months after Crait.Ben Solo is now the Supreme Leader of the First Order and wants nothing more to do with the strange force connection he still has with that blasted scavenger. As he tries to navigate through his new duties, he finds himself pulled more and more towards Rey and the light within her.  But there is a new evil lurking in the shadows and Ben needs now more than ever to maintain control and order.Rey has isolated herself to keep her family and friends, all thats left of the resistance, safe. She knows the bond with Ben is growing stronger and it wont be long until he finds her. She can't stop her constant thoughts of him, nor can she push away the growing need to join him.





	1. Porg-logue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys welcome to my first real fanfic. I am probably not the best writer so any feedback would be much appreciated. This story is in the SW cannonverse but I have peppered in new characters so there's that. I will try my best to update regularly but please be patient with me. Luv ya -Lissa

It was dark when Rey finally pulled herself from the black cave that had swallowed her. Her mind was racing but she tried to calm herself before she returned to Luke. He had already warned her about that dark place, even berated her for being pulled to it when she first arrived. She didn’t want to see the disappointment in her master’s face. Not again.

That darkness that called to her, whispering in her mind every night had finally gotten its way. She hoped she would find answers. Thought it would ease the aching hole in her chest left by parents she never knew. 

But there were no answers, not new ones. It was just the expanse of her own mind, like the galaxy surrounding her but with no stars to light her way home. 

All she saw was herself. All she felt was loneliness gripping her heart. Her body began to shiver, the ice-cold water coupled with the setting sun over Ahch-To pulled her from her thoughts. Lonely or not, freezing to death would be a horrible way to die. Even for someone born of the desert.

She made her way back, trying to push it all out of her head. But her mind wandered again to the mirror, the reflection of herself. For a split second, she swore she could see obsidian eyes watching her every move. Willing her closer and closer until they disappeared. Then she was left with a hollow pain in her heart. Those eyes, nearly black as night but mirroring her own loneliness perfectly. Those eyes that held her in a trance. That crept over her, hungry and blazing with desire. His eyes.

She had never given much thought to the man until he appeared out of thin air. She had only met him once, and had only barely escaped his wrath, or, his offer. 

Ben Solo the fallen Jedi. 

The man who belonged to those eyes, who seemed to confuse her beyond recognition. She knew what he had done, knew how angry he was. His anger was fitting for a prince of darkness. She also knew his pain, his torment. The man who killed his father was sentenced to a life of emptiness, to have his soul split in two. He was consumed by darkness and she knew if anyone could understand her own suffocating emotions right now, it was him.

As her mind sank deeper and deeper into itself, she didn’t notice when she walked right past him, not until he moved to walk next to her. He didn’t speak, but he didn’t need to. She could see it in those eyes.

He knew what she had seen. Felt what she had felt.

Her body continued to shiver, and she swore to the stars when she saw worry flicker across his face. Why would a man so powerful worry for her? 

He didn’t speak as he followed her into her tiny room. The dark walls void of any human touches reminded her of that cave. Fear crept up slowly and the tears she had been desperately trying to hold back betrayed her in an instant.

Initially, she didn’t feel his hands when he gently pushed her to sit, but she felt the way those hands lingered on her shoulders, the way the brushed her hair from her face too look at her with those captivating eyes. He looked as if he wanted to shake her from her trance.

For a man full of anger, he was gentle even as he draped her blanket around her. She watched as he built a fire, he was impossibly tall and seeing him so hunched over did nothing to diminish his presence. It was strange that he put so much effort into being so careful with her. He didn’t strike her as a man who was gentle with anyone. 

Finally, he sat.

The fire danced in his eyes and Rey wanted to lose herself in them. He leaned closer lifting her chin slightly willing her to relax and at his touch, she did.

“Tell me,” his voice was soft, like the sweetest melody in her ears “Tell me what you saw.”

She couldn’t answer at first. She didn’t know this man after all. She knew of him, of the reputation he seemed to pride himself on, but not who he truly was. Not what was past the cold exterior, the mask he clung to. But she knew, even as he was cloaked in the shadow of her own uncertainty, she knew he would understand. He knew the darkest part of her mind after all, the sleepless nights, the unanswered prayers she sent to the stars, the loneliness that threatened to swallow her.

“Rey, tell me”

“It was dark at first. I remember being cold, but not afraid, I remember looking into a the darkness hoping to see them. I thought there were answers, I thought I would find the truth” he didn’t speak, only watched, almost urging her to continue. “But I was wrong, there were no answers, I only saw myself, alone. I’ve never felt so alone.” She nearly broke as the truth crept from her lips almost unwillingly. The answer suddenly hit her. She had no parents, no family, no one.

“You’re not alone” his voice was steady, but he seemed to be reassuring himself more than just her. After all, this man who was built from hatred and resentment towards all who he perceived as traitors, was just as alone. 

She watched him for a time, studying him, his face. He was more than a monster, more than someone who’s name was cursed throughout the galaxy, he was her reflection, her equal.

“Neither are you” her voice floated between them and she watched him stiffen.

He looked at her, his eyes questioning, wondering what she meant. Her mind pushed towards him, she felt the cold aura that was wrapped around the tiniest bit of light. He still had it, the light of his former self, his true self. 

He was not lost, not yet.

“It’s not too late” she said aloud, and then to his mind, “come home” she offered her hand, offered him something she was sure no one had offered him before, hope.

His eyes never left hers as he removed his glove, as he slowly lifted that trembling hand to hers. She willed him closer, wanted him to take the first step away from that darkness, away from the monster holding him in chains.

And he did, slowly hesitantly he pressed his hand to hers.

The world around them seemed to shift and explode, the Force surrounded them, wrapping them in a cocoon. She watched him, the dark shadows that had engulfed him for so long were slowly but surely pushed away as his light began to gain strength, to shine brighter.

“These are your first steps, only as one will there be balance.” That voice, it was the same from before, when she had truly felt the force for the first time. 

But this message was different.


	2. Memories

Rey

As the elevator rose she could feel his emotions. They were nearly suffocating her. He was torn, unsure of what he needed or wanted to do.

“You don’t have to do this” she stated bravely, “I feel the conflict in you, it’s tearing you apart.” He didn’t say anything.

“Ben” she called his name as she turned to face him. 

He glanced at her in surprise, and there was the briefest flash of joy in his eyes as she said his name. “When we touched hands I saw your future, just the shape of it, but solid and clear, you will not bow before Snoke, you’ll turn.” She was in front of him now staring up at him. “I’ll help you, I saw it.” she whispered.

He leaned forward slightly. “I saw something too, and because of what I saw I know that when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn, you’ll stand with me.” His eyes were full of hope, longing even. The Force sparked like a live wire between them. She felt herself lean forward instinctively, almost as if she were in a trance.

“Rey” he said her name like it was a prayer and she felt the tingle of desire course though her. No one had ever said her name that way. 

She blinked once before stepping away from him, she needed to distance herself, Kylo Ren was the enemy. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. There before her, was Supreme Leader Snoke.

 

Kylo

“Ben please don’t do this” Rey begged in his mind he felt himself break. She was right, he was tearing himself apart. He couldn’t betray Snoke, but Rey would never be allowed to live she was too powerful and Snoke knew the compassion his apprentice felt for her. Kylo would have to choose, but that choice could very well be his biggest regret.

“Rey, don’t be afraid” He whispered back with false confidence, as he moved her towards the monster. “You will be ok.” He knew he shouldn’t promise her, but he wanted to ease her mind, even if it was only slightly.

“Ah my good and faithful apprentice” Snoke’s voice was like cannon fire echoing throughout the Throne Room. Kylo sank to one knee and kept his eyes down. “My Faith in you is restored. He turned his eyes to Rey a look of disgust etched into his face. 

“Young Rey, welcome.” The cuffs around Rey’s wrists deactivated and fell away. “Come closer child,” Snoke almost whispered. Rey stood defiant against the tyrant, she didn’t move an inch. Kylo felt himself smile, that’s my girl, he thought.

“Your girl?” Rey laughed in his mind, “watch it Knight I’d devour you in seconds,” She was teasing, almost flirting with him, and at a time like this. Kylo could feel heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

“Don’t count on it little Jedi, you would be the one devoured,” he shot back. 

“So much strength, darkness rises and light to meet it, I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger his equal in the light would rise.” Snoke was still speaking seemingly oblivious to the exchange they were having.

Rey’s saber suddenly flew from Kylo’s grasp and into Snoke’s. “Skywalker, I assumed wrongly,” Snoke continued, “come closer I said.” 

Rey still didn’t move and Kylo could feel Snoke becoming angry. He lifted Rey and pulled her towards him with the force. Kylo watched in absolute horror, what was this monster going to do?

“Kriff, if he touches you,” Kylo growled to Rey. He frowned slightly at the words. When had he become so possessive of something that wasn’t his?

“Ben calm down, control your anger.” She was calm, and unafraid.

“You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me. It will be your downfall.” Rey’s voice was powerful and unwavering as she faced Snoke. Kylo felt like a coward kneeling on the floor, he wanted so badly to place himself between her and his master.

“Oh! Have you seen something, a weakness in my apprentice, is that why you came?” Snoke was laughing now. “Young fool, it was I who bridged your minds, I stoked Ren’s conflicted soul—I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you, and you were not wise enough to resist the bait,” 

It’s a lie, Kylo thought to himself, the bond, it couldn’t have been created by someone so evil. It was much more than a trick of the mind. Snoke had put Kylo though immeasurable amounts of pain and torture, but none of that can be compared to the realization that the bond he felt with Rey could be a lie.

“And now you will give me Skywalker and I will kill you with the cruelest stroke” Snoke’s hand was against Rey’s cheeks and Kylo instantly wanted to remove that hand, followed by his head.

“No.” She grit her teeth.

“Yes” Snoke threw her back, and she hovered just out of Kylo’s reach. “Give me everything.” Snoke reached into Rey’s mind and she let out a piercing scream. 

It tore through Kylo with such force he had to look away, his face certainly would have betrayed his mind. He could feel the hatred for Snoke written on it. 

In that moment his mind was made up. No matter what happened, Kylo Ren would destroy his master. Rey was the only thing that mattered. She crashed to the ground and rolled to face Snoke, even after all the pain she was ready and willing to fight the monster, Kylo looked at her in awe before turning to steel gaze to Snoke.

“Rey!” Kylo was almost yelling though their bond, he moved forward slightly.

“I’m fine. Don’t move.” She threatened.

“I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise, we will give him, and the Jedi order the death he desires,” Snoke looked to Kylo, “after the rebels are gone we will go to his planet and obliterate his entire island.” Kylo felt a shift in Rey’s emotions, she was filled with anger, hatred for the beast before her.

“I’m going to kill him.” She was in his mind again “Help me.”

“He’s too strong.”

“No, we’ll do it together. Otherwise he’ll kill them and I won’t let them die.” She stood and reached out her hand drawing her saber to her with the Force. Snoke was stronger and he moved it past her and whipped it around, knocking it against her head before returning it to rest next to him.

“Rey, you can’t just attack the most powerful force user in the galaxy without a plan.”

“I thought you were the most powerful.” She was trying to push Kylo into reacting, he remained unmoving, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

“Such spunk, look here now,” Snoke moved her across the room to an oculus that rested against the throne window, the red shades pulled back to reveal the Resistance transports being destroyed one by one. 

“The resistance, those transports, soon they will all be gone, for you all is lost.” Snoke spoke with such assurance.

Without warning Rey pulled Kylo’s saber from where it rested on at his hip. She ignited it, her face filled with rage. Next to her, the Praetorian guards prepared to fight.

“Rey, stop, this isn’t working.” Kylo was still trying to reason with her, his voice shaking, trying to disguise his fear. But she was no longer listening, she was focused solely on Snoke. Her mind running though different ways to kill him.

Snoke raised his hand, the guards returned to their position. “Oh, still that fiery spit of hope, you have the spirit of a true Jedi” Rey let out a snarl and bolted towards Snoke, saber raised, meaning to strike him down, but he simply sent her across the room to land in front of Kylo, the saber spinning and landing directly at his feet.

“And because of that, you must die,” Snoke was finished toying with Rey and looked to Kylo as he brought Rey to her knees and spun her to face the Knight. “My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader.” 

Kylo knew what he was doing. Trying to give him what he had wanted for so long. All these years he had been desperate to walk in his grandfather’s footsteps, to be worthy of the dark side of the force, but now with Rey on her knees before him none of that mattered. Only her light mattered.

“Where there was once conflict I sense resolve, where there was weakness, strength, complete your training and fulfill your destiny.” 

Snoke was right. Kylo Ren had indeed resolved his conflict. He knew what he needed to do, and hopefully, with Rey by his side, he had the strength to do it. 

Kylo picked up his saber and stood before Rey, her eyes piercing into him, pleading with him.

“Ben please don’t do this, you’re stronger than this, than him. ” She was trying to speak to him though the bond, but he refused to answer.

“I know what I have to do,”he said aloud.

“Ben,” she whispered her eyes held steady, boring holes into him. 

Behind her Snoke laughed. “You think you can turn him, pathetic child, I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten, I see his mind, I see his every intent” Kylo felt Snoke push at his mind and immediately threw only the image of Rey before him to Snoke, the rest was locked away.

“I see him turning the light saber to strike true.”

Kylo raised the saber in his hand to Rey’s throat and she stared back in horror. With his other hand at his side, he slowly extended two fingers, silently moving the saber at Snoke’s side to face the beast. 

“And now he ignites it and kills his true enemy,” Snoke’s voice rang in Kylo’s ears. 

In seconds Kylo closed his two fingers and Reys blade pierced through him. Rey was released from Snoke’s grip and both she and Kylo looked up to see the shock and betrayal on Snoke’s face. He glanced down at the saber in his side and back to the two. Kylo pulled the saber to Rey who caught it immediately.

Everything moved in slow motion. Snoke’s bisected body slid to the floor and Rey stood to face Kylo. He could feel her amazement at the fact that he had ended the creature instead of her. They said nothing at first, Kylo could feel the weight of Snoke’s poisonous influence beginning to lift from his mind. He ignited his saber.

“Together?” She whispered across the bond.

“Together.” He answered.

 

Rey

The last of the guards were gone and she was rushing to the oculus, yelling to Ben asking him to stop the assault. He gave no reply. 

She turned back to where he was standing. He was lost in thought, staring dejectedly at Snoke’s body in pieces. The monster was gone, but Rey could feel Kylo’s mind poisoning itself. She stepped back towards him.

“Ben?”

“It’s time to let old things die, Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels, let it all die.” He spoke softly at first before turning to face her. She watched him carefully, wondered if he could feel her disappointment as he spoke those words.

“Rey,” he slowly extended his hand, “I want you to join me…,..please we could rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.”

“Ben,” she whispered “Don’t do this, we can’t do this”

“We can. Look around you, we did this, together, Rey, I need you.” He was trembling, as he spoke to her now like he was trying desperately to make her to see. She didn’t answer she couldn’t. “You’re still holding on, let go.”

“Ben, I won’t betray them, I can’t help you destroy the resistance.” 

Tears were slipping down her face now, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Not after they fought so hard. Together, they had destroyed eight elite warriors, she thought he was returning. But now it seemed he would not let go of that darkness. She shook her head and before her, he sank to his knees. He looked as if she had stolen his will to live and her heart tore a little more at the sight.

“I did everything for you” he was shaking, trying to control his emotions. “I thought this is what you wanted, to be powerful, important.”

Rey stepped forward, she knelt down to him, one hand on his shoulder the other was on his cheek, she wanted him to see, to look at her.

“I never wanted power, I wanted you to come home Ben, I just wanted you.” She smiled slightly the tears on her face were still there, but she was collecting her emotions. She wanted him to return to the light. Wanted him to walk by her side. 

She felt his mind recoil, it was screaming in defiance through their bond. He was the Supreme Leader, these emotions he was filled with were wrong, they were weakness, failure. She felt his anger deepen as each horrible thought crossed his mind and she wanted to shake him out of it.

“Rey, don’t think you can fool me, I am the last person anyone needs” He spat at her. His words were vicious, he wanted her to run. Seconds ago, he wanted her at his side but now he was trying to push her away. She tried to understand why he couldn’t let go, why he would allow the darkness to continue its hold over him. She feared it that it may never end.

“Ben, come with me, you and I can put a stop to the war. The First Order will never bow to a new order, a peaceful order. You’re free of Snoke. You don’t need to suffer anymore.” She moved her hand down to hold his.

“Once you accept the pain you never truly suffer.” He yanked his hand away. “You can’t fill me with your lies.” She flinched back but regained her composure enough to return his glare with one of her own..

“Do you think I would do that to you? Lie to you? After everything that has happened, and everything that you’ve been through. I understand why you expect to be betrayed, but I am right here, asking you to join me and I mean it. There is no ulterior motive Ben, I want you, just you, not the power, not the First Order, I will not betray you.” She moved to stand up, but he stopped her. She knew he wouldn’t let go, knew he wouldn’t ever give up the power, not even for her.

“Please, Rey stay with me,” he was nearly begging at this point.

“Ben, Don’t go down this path, I can’t follow you. Please just come home.”

“I am home.”

 

**

Rey opened her eyes. 

Panic coursed through her, where was she? She struggled to push away the fear. Struggled to shake the nightmare. 

Her eyes finally adjusted, and she realized she was sitting in the cockpit of the Falcon, where she had fallen asleep again.

“Breath Rey, it was just a dream,” she whispered to the darkness around her. It was the same dream every night, every night for the last six months. Snoke was there whispering to her that Kylo would kill her.

“He ignites it and kills his true enemy,” Snoke smirked he was so confident, and so wrong.

Seconds ticked by, she stared at Kylo, his eyes were dark as he looked down at her. Then suddenly, Snoke’s torso was sliding to the throne room floor, Anakin’s saber flying to her.

It was always the same. Kylo and she fought side by side until the guards were dead. And then, as always, he would ask, “Join me…..Please.” 

Her answer was always the same.

Every night she felt the pain of her rejection. Every night she watched herself through his eyes. The Force seemed to be playing some sort of sick joke, making her relive these memories though his eyes as well as her own. They had been so close, moving perfectly in sync, fighting for each other. All of it flashed before her as she tried to forget it all.

His words echoed in her mind. “I am home.” 

She didn’t know why he thought home was a vast military empire, but she supposed it was the only place he had known as a home. She felt himself stamp down his emotions the moment those words left his mouth. He truly believed he was where he belonged. Then, he had nearly killed her in that second. 

If not for the room bursting around them as they fought desperately over the saber, she may not have made it to Snoke’s escape Pod. The legacy blade that was now torn in two and she had nothing but memories.

Would he have really killed her? He was so unpredictable that she truly didn’t know, though she hoped he would have stopped himself before it happened.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind immediately. She needed to forget him and dwelling on these dreams wasn’t going to help her accomplish that.

But the Force had other ideas for her today and she knew what the sudden roaring in her mind was.

She felt his presence before she saw him, felt his discontent, his anger directed at her and her alone. She had betrayed him after all, and after he had done so much. Or at least, that is how she perceived his emotions. She didn’t need to look into his mind to know he was beyond frustrated with her decision to return to the resistance. 

She didn’t have a choice. Her friends needed her, and he couldn’t understand that.

This wasn’t the first time since Crait that he appeared. Each time he was cloaked in a furious aura that made her queasy. At first, he would just glare at her before fading away. She sensed that he didn’t have the heart to tell her what he really wanted to say, that he despised her. That she was the same as everyone he had encountered in his life. A liar, a traitor.

After some time, he began to speak, telling her she would surely regret her decision, or that he could help her if only she would let him. She didn’t want to argue, neither of them knew for sure what the future held. She barely responded and each time he became more and more angry with her. Then he stopped appearing at all. 

She thought that maybe he had finally learned to control his appearance had simply stopped trying.

Weeks passed, and she found that a sick part of her missed him being there, as annoying as he was, she was drawn to him in a way she couldn’t understand, let alone explain. She hadn’t meant to betray him, not after he had saved her life, but she really didn’t expect him to choose power over her. 

Every time the Force brought them together the bond between sparked like a wildfire. She had to concentrate on not drowning in his emotions. 

She could feel everything he felt, and after Snoke’s death his emotions were stronger than ever. The anger and resentment were something she was more than capable of dealing with. It was the pain, the betrayal he felt that made her sick. She always tried to push those feelings away, but it never seemed to work for long before coming back tenfold and making her want to cry. No one should be so alone, so unhappy. He resented her, but she knew he hated himself above all else and that was something she wanted more than anything to take from him. 

“I’d rather not do this now; my answer is not going to change.” She didn’t look up at him, knowing if she did she might take back those words.

“Yes, well the Force must have a sense of humor because I don’t want to do this either” he spoke softly, but she could hear the bitterness in his voice. 

He was sitting next to her in the pilot’s seat, though she knew he was light years away probably sitting on his throne.Yet here he fit well in his father’s seat. Almost like it was made for him. He was an unreasonably large person but as he sat there he looked almost normal.

After that neither of them spoke for a while. He seemed to be biting back the words he wanted to spit in anger. Minutes ticked by and she began to wonder if this would one of those times where all he did was sulk next to her before disappearing. 

“Where are you?” he asked, finally breaking the silence. She gave him a sideways glance and noticed for the first time he wasn’t wearing a shirt, again.

“You know I won’t tell you that, and why is it you can’t cover yourself.” 

She glanced quickly back at the panel of the Falcon that she had torn apart before dozing off. The navigational system had finally died, and Rey was hell bent of fixing it, even though the old rust bucket of a ship was well past its prime. Still she couldn’t bear to part with it.

“Because I was going to bed, don’t look if it’s so offensive.” He scoffed, and she simply rolled her eyes. As of late, whenever this bond was initiated, he seemed to be partially undressed.

“You know I could always take the information” he turned to face her, a smirk playing at his lips. She glared back at him, he could try.

“Try it Kylo Ren, you’ll regret it, remember I can dig my way through your mind just as easily.” She hissed back. She hated that name, hated using it but he was infuriating. He acted as if he was truly superior to herself. They both knew they were on an even playing field.

“So, it’s back to Kylo, did you finally realize Ben is dead?” He questioned as he stood and began wandering around the cockpit. Rey eyed him suspiciously. How much of her surroundings could he truly see?

“No, I just know the difference between the man who killed Snoke and the child holding on to the past” she spoke nonchalantly. She didn’t look at him this time. But she knew his face was probably frowning. She could feel a shift in the bound. He was definitely mad again.

“Speaking of holding on to the past” he moved to stand in front of her. One hand was on the back of her chair the other was on the steering column. He leaned over and stared down into her eyes. She could see the desire that burned in them. She was surprised by that, finding such a strong emotion in him wasn’t new but desire certainly wasn’t what she expected, not anymore.

Then again, she could also see how lonely he was, perhaps the desire was simply to no longer be so alone. 

He was so close now, she could smell him, his familiar scent. It was a mixture of spice, vanilla, and sweat. His breath washed over her, and she felt herself lean in, his beautiful eyes pulling her closer. They were nearly black as coal. She almost stopped breathing, her eyes flickering to to his lips, as they had done so many times. 

“Did you ever find your parents” he leaned closer a dark smile crept across his face. He certainly knew how to distract her, to make her forget her anger. 

But then his words hit home, and the scowl returned to her face. 

He already knew and told her what she knew to be true. Her parents were dead. They had sold her, left her to rot and then died without her even knowing their names. She wasn’t sad that they were dead, but that they had left her on purpose. She had imagined so many times that they would return to her one day, that they were heroes. She had even kept the same hairstyle for years so they would know it was her when they came back. She fought so hard to be something they would be proud of. They would never come home now, and they wouldn’t have cared for her if they had.

“You truly are a monster” she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. She turned her attention back to the navigation panel. He had seen her cry more than enough times, but this was worse, he was doing this out of spite.

“Yes, I am.”

He disappeared after that, and Rey was alone with her thoughts. 

Ben Solo was always so exasperating. 

But lately each time the Force brought them together Rey d  
couldn’t help but become less and less angry with him. That is until he unsealed those lips and made her want to wipe that stupid grin off his face. 

She didn’t even understand why this connection still existed. Snoke was dead, Ben had certainly made sure of that, but the bond persisted, and she continued to feel him at the back of her mind.

He was an ever-constant presence that she couldn’t escape even at night. If she wasn’t arguing with him while awake, she had to watch him night after night become angry at her rejection. She had no desire to rule a galaxy, nor to have unlimited power. 

She didn’t want to think of it any more he had made his choice and she made hers, and once again and entire galaxy separated her from the only person who somehow understood her beyond a doubt.

She returned her attention to the pieces in her lap. Fixing things seemed to calm her and right at this moment she needed that more than anything. To anyone else the scattered pieces in her lap might look beyond repair but the Force seemed to have a knack for helping her fix things. She could see piece by piece what exactly need to be removed or replaced. Each piece had its own tiny aura and as she worked the parts she needed next seemed to glow brighter than then the others. Once she had put the ship back together she decided to head back to her room.

Ahch-to had few remaining rooms but she had chosen the same one she had previously occupied. The one with the blaster hole in the side. She glanced around the hut it, wasn’t as dark and cold as the AT-AT that was previously her sanctuary on Jakku. Still it never quite felt like a home. 

Jakku was an awful desert with junk traders and scavengers but Ahch-To was different. It was powerful, a sanctuary she had seen often in her dreams, but it wasn’t a home.

When she had first come here she was thrilled to be off of Jakku and on a new adventure. The island had been calling to her for some time now. 

But after following Luke day in and day out waiting for him to train her she had started to miss the wasteland. At least there she knew that no one wanted her because she was no one. But here it was like she had offended Luke and he hated her. He didn’t even know her. She supposed though, after getting to know her, he was disappointed in her decision to leave to help Ben. He was right it hadn’t turned out the way she thought but she couldn’t give up on him not the way Luke had. His nephew needed someone to believe in him, to help him. She had thought that someone was her, but Ben had other plans. 

Before the emotions could overwhelm her, she took a deep calming breath. She needed to meditate and clear her mind.


	3. Soul Bond

Kylo

He had been getting ready for bed when the damn Force decided that it was the perfect time to send her flying across the galaxy to him. She was sitting at the edge of his bed, tinkering with something in her lap. He had to concentrate to see what it was, and he realized it was a part of that blasted ship. His father’s ship.

He still couldn’t believe that she of all people had it.

Not only did she have his ship but the love of his mother, the acceptance of his father and the remaining pieces of his grandfather’s saber as well. She quite literally possessed everything that was his. Even his mind was not safe, nor his foolish heart.  
That stupid scavenger had her grip around his heart and that, was what angered him the most. That he could not rid himself of the longing he felt for her.

He hadn’t let those undesired needs stop him from being so rude, from angrily taking out his feelings on her. Now he stood in the Throne room trying to process the stupidity that had come tumbling out of his mouth. Mentioning her parents was forbidden.

She had been so close, had the Force allowed it, he could have easily ignited his saber through her, ended her on the spot. But, he also could have leaned forward, felt her lips against his own. He had certainly thought about the second idea more than he cared to admit, more than he thought of killing her. If he ended her pathetic life though, he could have finally removed the stinging pain she had become in the back of his mind, a reminder of his failures.

He had searched high and low for a way to destroy this bond, and so far, the only answer was death. This was a soul bond, it was only shared by those who’s destinies were intertwined, those who were equal in every way.

The thought of that dessert rat being his equal brought on an entirely new wave of resentment. She was nothing, certainly not his equal. He was descended from a powerful line of Force users, but her, she came from nowhere. She had no one. He had to break this ridiculous bond before he went mad. 

One of them had to die for it to break, but it came at a great cost, the one who remained alive would feel as if they lost a part of their soul.

Kylo knew his soul was already split, losing a part of it would be nothing. He had already lost a part of himself the minute Han Solo fell from that Force forsaken bridge on the Starkiller Base, losing more of himself would only fuel his dark power, or he hoped as much. The minute he drove his blade through the man he had once called father he was no longer redeemable, and for a split second he did feel more powerful. Then he saw her face, heard her scream and all he felt was sheer agony and guilt.

Snoke, that bastard, made him do it, forced him to destroy the man he thought was holding his apprentice back.

Snoke was wrong, so ridiculously wrong.

It was that girl, that scavenger who was responsible for the unmistakable pull to the light. A light he wanted more than anything to fall into, but no, he was a monster. He deserved nothing less than the constant regret that flowed through him. If only he could rid himself of her, of her constant appearances, those eyes that bought his walls to pieces every time they met his. Those eyes with galaxies painted across them.

At the very least he wanted to rid himself of the memories that mirrored his dreams perfectly. He had asked, opened himself to her, something he did for no one. But she said no.

Snoke had groomed him into a killing machine fueled by hatred and rage. He had taken and weak pathetic child and turned him into a powerful force of nature. This scavenger was his undoing. 

He listened in the throne room to everything Snoke told her. She stood there defiant as ever even as that monster tortured her. In that second Kylo felt the seething hatred for his master for placing his filthy hands on her, for ripping through her mind. He wanted the monsters head.

Kylo was surprised at the the possessive feelings that overcame him in that throne room. It was feelings she sent coursing through him, the way she had held his saber ready to attack.

He had felt the air in his lungs nearly disappear when he saw howbeautiful she was bathed in the crimson glow of his saber. He watched in awe. She was powerful indeed and completely captivating. Even now the thought alone sent fire shooting throughout his entire body, never had he been so affected by anyone.

He clenched his fists trying to send the feelings away, back to hell where they had certainly come from. But as he did he laughed to himself, only she could make his so weak and so strong at the same time. She was the push he needed, the possible redemption he was seeking. She was his spark and he didn’t even hesitate before finally slicing Snoke to pieces, finally ending that pathetic creatures existence. 

 

He continued to stare out the window, trying desperately to control himself, his feelings, it was nearly impossible. 

The sound of the door opening behind him brought him back to the present, he turned to see General Hux enter.

Armitage Hux, the sniveling little weasel. Kylo wanted nothing more than to put his saber though the man’s chest. The man had been an ever-loyal servant to Supreme Leader Snoke, but with Kylo, he barely tolerated taking orders.

“Yes? I told you not to bother me in here, ever” Kylo hissed at the ginger, he always spoke to Hux as if he were a bug beneath his boot, even before he was Supreme Leader. Something about this man was infuriating. He was insufferable to be sure. Even man’s voice was a horrendous whine almost like the screech of an Acklay.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said cooly “We are in the final stages of our plans. Our new star killer base will be complete in no time, we can finally track down the remaining resistance scum.”

“Fine, finish what you have to, I want the base operational in the next standard week.” Kylo waved his hand in dismissal hoping that would make the heinous ginger disappear.

“As you wish” Hux glared, he looked as if he wanted to say more but held his tongue and turned to leave just as Captain Aleigha walked in.

The newly appointed Captain had definitely risen to her task. Word is she was even more ruthless than her predecessor, Captain Phasma. Aleigha had been one of the only stormtroopers that could actually kill someone in one shot, and she did it well.

Hux had hand-picked her which meant Kylo didn’t trust her.

“Captain” Hux nodded to the Captain “I assume the little errand I sent you on is all done.”

“Yes sir, we’ve located the criminal as well.” she answered, “my Lord” she nodded towards Ren.

He had long since stopped paying attention to them silently wishing the two would disappear. His mind wandered to how easy it would be to take out his saber and kill the both of them. Though it would be unwise, explaining Snoke’s death was already hard enough.

“My lord, we have located the scavenger” the mention of Rey brought Kylo out of his thoughts again, and Hux being the one to mention her brought on a whole new wave of hatred for the man.

“Where is she” Kylo asked trying to keep his voice even. Hux was already suspicious of her and her seemingly impressive feat at destroying the guards as well as Snoke, Kylo didn’t want him to look further into the truth.

“She has been hiding on the remote planet Ahch-To, permission to send a company to retrieve her?” Ahch-To, why was she there, was she no longer with the resistance? Kylo would find the answers himself, as well as keeping Hux far away from her.

“No” Kylo said darkly.

“But my lord, she killed our Supreme Leader” Hux was nearly whining, it was pathetic how he clung to Snoke.

“I said No, I am well aware of what crime the scavenger has committed but I am Supreme Leader now, and I will not be made a fool of again.” Kylo smiled to himself, the only one who had been made a fool of was Snoke. “Ahch-To has one of the few remaining Jedi temples, do you really think she is sitting there doing nothing, not getting any stronger? Do not ask me again, I will retrieve the girl myself when I deem it to be of importance, she will pay for her crimes in time, right now I want that base finished”

“As you wish my lord” Hux pursed his lips, his eyes throwing daggers in Kylos direction, but, he said nothing else and turned again and left. Once again Kylo Ren was alone and he let that loneliness consume him.

 

**  
Rey

Ahch-To was beautiful, Rey had to admit it to herself. It was quiet and cool, nothing like the fiery hot sands of Jakku. The island that Rey and Luke had occupied was gorgeous and green. It wasn’t covered with nearly as much green as Takodona, but, was breathtaking none the less. There were few trees sporadically placed but other than that it was just rolling green hills. The wild life was scarce, yet peaceful and rarely paid Rey any mind. The care takers of the island had seemingly moved on since Luke had passed and it was almost eerily quiet now. 

The only noise Rey ever really heard were the porgs, the wind, and the violent crashing of the waves against the cliffs. This wasn’t quite the ocean she had pictured in her dreams, but it was close. The powerful surges of the sea reminded her of how powerful the Force was. An unseen energy rushing and crashing all around her just as the sea moved around the island.

As she settled to the ground to meditate She could feel Ben’s emotions again.

A wave of nausea washed over her as his feelings rushed through her. If she hadn’t been sitting she may have fallen over. He wasn’t angry this time. He was filled with something entirely different and it nearly brought Rey to tears. 

Regret. 

The man, as powerful as he had become, was alone, and he seemed to regret everything he had done. Granted he had been the cause of most of his pain, but nonetheless it made Rey feel guilty again for telling him no. Even being surrounded by one of the most powerful military forces he was alone. She knew what being so alone could do to a person, and she wouldn’t wish such pain on him. 

The Force around her seemed to shimmer as she thought of him and she was suddenly sitting in the very same throne room that haunted her dreams. 

This was different from the previous Force bonds. She could never see his surroundings before. Normally he appeared in front of her but she only saw her surroundings. He was standing at the window; his back was to her. All she could think about were his eyes. He turned suddenly, those eyes bore into her with such intensity that she almost couldn’t look away. Almost. 

“You wanted to see my eyes” he whispered, he took a step towards her. She wanted to run, wanted to get as far away from him as possible, but she was frozen in place.

“Get out of my head” she felt him there, sifting through her thoughts of him and his eyes.

“You first” shot back. He was right, she was just as present in his mind as he was in hers.

“This bond is getting stronger, I can see where you are.” He was still walking towards her.

“And what can you see little Jedi, besides myself obviously.’ That tone made her eye twitch. His superiority complex was maddening.

“I can see this damn Throne Room and you, you and your ego” she crossed her arms, hoping he’d evaporate.

“Ha, ego, look who’s talking, you can’t fool me I know what you think of me.”

“I don’t think of you at all” she could taste the lie as it slipped from her lips, he was constantly on her mind whether she liked it or not.

“Liar.”

“Why did you do it?” she suddenly asked. She wanted to understand why he had stayed. Why he had chosen the darkness.

“Do what?” he stopped moving now, her question had caught him off guard and he seemed to struggle to answer her.

“Why did you choose them?” she asked carefully, hesitantly. She almost didn’t want to know the answer because perhaps Ben Solo was truly gone. “Ben why did you stay?”

“Because I do not belong anywhere else.”

“Now who’s the liar, you know that isn’t true” He was a terrible liar especially since she could read his every thought.

Instead of answering her he took the final steps that brought him standing directly in front of her. He sank down and stared at her. She felt her breathing halt; her heart beat was so loud he must have heard it. She watched as he brought his hand to her chin, lifting it slightly.

“I cannot be where I am unwanted, and I cannot be with one who doesn’t want me.” He was too close, and she knew she needed to break this bond now before she completely lost herself. She shoved his hand away and the connection broke.

“I’m sorry” she heard his voice whisper across the galaxy between them. She was still sitting on Ahch-To but now her mind was light years away. He truly thought no one wanted him. He was wrong.

 

**

Hux

What is Ren thinking? That bastard, Hux thought to himself as he walked out of the throne room. 

Kylo Ren was the last person he wanted to be taking orders from. He should be in charge. It was he, not Kylo Ren, who had given his life to the First Order, who had been born into the impressive power of the Empire. Armitage Hux had the true lineage of a General of the First Order and now he had to bow to this resistance born vermin. 

Ren was a child. He had no business running the First Order. He was simply Snoke’s pet and an unpredictable one at that. Armitage couldn’t count the amount of times he had been called to Kylo’s room, or to some other room to address the damage that had been done because someone had a temper tantrum. It was a mystery as to why Snoke even kept the pathetic man around. Surely any of the other Knights would have been better guard dogs than Kylo Ren. He was too filled with childish emotions.

“Captain,” he glanced over to Aleigha who walked silently beside him.

“Yes general” she answered, her voice slightly robotic though her helmet.

“How was your trip to Mustafar?”

“It was certainly productive, he wants an update as soon as possible.”

“Yes I expected as much, he does not like to be kept waiting.” Armitage knew the dark lord didn’t like to be kept waiting. Even as he crept in the shadows, a watchful eye on the First Orders every move.

“Once we land on Endor our plan will be put into motion, Kylo Ren killed the Supreme Leader, he and the desert rat will pay for their crimes.” 

Armitage had seen it on the monitors in Snoke’s throne room, the blade slicing through the former Supreme Leader. He had nearly sent a firing squad to end the traitor, but his master wanted to wait. To watch Ren. 

He has been corrupted by the scavenger’s light and it would be easy to sway the Knights of Ren to join a new cause once they realized their faithful leader had betrayed them.

“We need the Knights with us, and turning them on Kylo Ren will certainly accomplish that, the galaxy will finally be under our control. Contact Giah Ren, tell him I have a proposition for him.”

“Yes General” Aleigha answered. She turned and marched back the way she came. Armitage knew she was loyal beyond a doubt and he was glad that he had chosen to her as Phasma’s replacement.

“Captain, I trust you know not to mention this to anyone, including Ren” He called after her as she strode away.

“Of course, General” she glanced back at him briefly before disappearing around the corner.

He smiled evilly to himself. The traitor would be put to death and finally it would be him in charge. Supreme Leader Armitage Hux was a much better title than General. He would surpass even his father, who had only made the rank of commander himself. Hux would destroy what was left of the pathetic resistance, and then he would rid the galaxy of anyone who opposed his new order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals! Thank you for the comments, kudos and kind words. They really mean a lot to me! I am blown away that people are enjoying this. Just a few notes here:  
> Captain Aleigha is my own character as is Giah Ren. Honestly most of the information I’ve read about the Knights themselves is fairly lacking so I am essentially making it up as I go. If you have and suggestions let me know! Luv ya!
> 
> -Lissa


	4. Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! So if you’ve come this far thank you so much. I tried to make sure all the tags for this chapter were there but I am new to this so hopefully I got them all. Shout out to the lovely @thevwch and to my beta Emma @miri_of_nowhere_in_particular. You two are amazing and thank you for all the help. Enjoy the chapter guys. 
> 
> Ps. Idk if it matters lol but I changed my username to Forceghostlissa. Cause why not?

Kylo

Kylo sat among several of the officers, including Captain Aleigha and Hux, in the Strategy Room. The late afternoon meetings Hux scheduled were more than a nuisance, they ground against Kylos mind, making him want to tear his own hair out. He either had to listen to the monotone voices of the officers, or the infuriating whine of Hux. Neither of which he could stand for very long before contemplating mass murder. 

Snoke never once attended these meetings. He preferred to give his instructions to Kylo or Hux via hologram. 

But Kylo was not Snoke, and he didn’t trust Hux. 

So, he sat and listened to them drone on about progress with the new star killer base and the progress they were making on locating the resistance, all the while picturing what Hux would look like with a Wampa gnawing on his head.

There were several reports stating that the new Resistance base was located on Takodona. Unfortunately, they turned out to be rumors spread by patrons of the tavern. Or what was left of it. 

Maz, Kylo thought to himself. 

The old broad was an expert at aiding the resistance all while maintaining an excellent reputation amongst some of the worst criminals in the galaxy. Han had been one of them.

Han Solo. 

The name took nearly all of Kylo’s strength to even think let alone say aloud. Monster indeed. Kylo clenched his fists at the wave of emotions the thought of his late father brought on, the leather of his gloves straining against the sudden pressure. 

There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t miss Han and all of his crazy schemes. He knew that ultimately there was no forgiveness for a man who killed his own father. 

As he sat and listened his mind wandered to Rey. How did she even meet his father, let alone join the resistance? He knew she was from that wasteland. Jakku was known for its scumbags, almost as well known at Mos Eisley. But Rey couldn’t have met Han there, could she? 

He felt the Force beginning to tremble around him. 

Kriff.

Now was not the time for this. If she appeared now there would be a riot and he may not be able to keep himself from protecting her. 

The Force continued to move and swirl, the sound in his ears was deafening. 

She was there suddenly. His eyes widened and he felt his heart leap into his throat. 

She didn’t seem to notice the bond had sparked again as she wrapped a towel securely around herself. She must have just stepped out of the refresher. 

Kylo couldn’t peel his eyes away. He vaguely heard the officers continue to speak. But the sound was muted and his attention was certainly not on them. 

She still didn’t turn. Her hands had moved from the towel to her hair. As her fingers worked through the damp tangles, he felt his body react, betraying him. 

Had he not been seated he certainly would have needed a data pad, or anything really, to hide the growing erection in his pants. 

“My Lord, are you all right?” Captain Aleighas voice floated into his mind and he cleared his throat and looked away from Rey to the captain. 

“Um, what, yes, continue.”

He stumbled through the answer, trying to will away the crimson color that flooded to his cheeks and ears. His hair was enough to hide the ears, but that did nothing for his face. 

At the sound of his throat clearing, Rey spun quickly, shock crossed her face briefly, followed by embarrassment and then anger. 

He was certainly going to pay for staring so long. 

She opened her mouth to speak, probably to yell a slew of profanities at him. But the bond closed and he was left staring at durasteel and computer screens. 

“My Lord?” One of the lieutenants spoke up, breaking into Kylo’s thoughts. He turned his gaze to the man whose name he had completely forgotten.

“What?” Kylo spoke harshly; he had no clue what the question was and he didn’t really care.

“We……we have begun re-training the troops, as per your orders, but we wondered if there was a reason…..” He was suddenly cut off. The lieutenant’s hand flew to his throat as his airway slowly closed.

“Do not question me, Lieutenant, I have seen your troops in action; they couldn’t hit the broadside of a fucking bantha, let alone a resistance soldier. They need to be re-trained before we launch any attack. I will not be humiliated. I want the resistance gone in one strike. The First Order is under my command. We will be precise and efficient.” Kylo glared at each person at the table and finally removed his hold from the man at the end. The Lieutenant fell from his chair gasping for air. The room was silent; he could almost taste the fear.

“Captain Aleigha.” Kylo turned to face her.

“Yes, my lord,” she answered him carefully.

“I am putting you in charge of these dimwits.” He gestured to the table of men. “Be sure that each battalion under their control is put through the training simulation hand to hand as well as armed combat.” He rose from the table. 

“I am retiring to my room and I do not want to be disturbed until we reach Endor.” With that, he swept out of the room his cape flowing behind him.

Kylo needed to be away from these idiots and he needed to form a better plan. He had no intention of attacking the Resistance base. He wanted peace. After years of being trapped in endless wars and surrounded by the horror and stench of death, Kylo Ren just wanted peace.

Once he reached his room, he could finally relax enough to feel Rey though the force. Her emotions were calm and almost peaceful. He felt her sense of tranquility wash over him. It was a welcome relief, especially knowing these feelings were hers. Most times when the Force brought them together, she was filled with contempt or annoyance, usually directed at him. Now he could almost pretend that these were his own emotions. 

He almost reached out to her, wondering what she did to remain so peaceful in such a chaotic universe. But he was still unsure of how their bond worked. He didn’t even know if he could control it.

He resigned himself to the fact that this tiny bit of peace was all he would know of her tonight and instead decided that some sleep would do him some good.

After a quick wash in the refresher, he lay back against his bed. The cool gray sheets were more than enough to keep him warm; not that he needed them. Snoke had sent so much electricity though his body so often that he barely felt anything at all. His nerves were all but shot and truth be told if he could stop feeling the emotions as well he would be content.

Even the peaceful ones he felt from her were almost too much because it meant he was still completely attached to her.

His mind began to wander to the first time he saw the scavenger; she had been nothing but a shimmer, a vision that had shown itself as he was attempting to meditate. 

Snoke always told him that meditation was a soft, pathetic Jedi practice, a habit he needed to break lest he remain tied to the light. 

Kylo couldn’t stop the habit. It calmed him. It made him feel less of the pain inflicted on him. Whether it was Snoke breaking his mind into pieces, nearly executing him, or sending enough electricity through his body to nearly fry him, he needed the old practice to help him keep from breaking into constant fits of rage. He needed it to remain sane.

He hadn’t meditated in months, not since the first time he saw the girl. 

The vision seemed to be given to him by the Force itself. She was standing in the rain, terrified. He saw himself drive his blade though some unknown pathetic waste of life only to find she had seen everything. Seconds ticked by and she seemed to stare not through him but right at him. She wasn’t just a vision from the Force, she was there in her own vision. They were connected even then. 

Next, they were standing in the snow. The trees surrounding them reached to the sky, unhindered and towering, as if they had been growing for thousands of years. The air was still, but he could taste the crisp serenity and he could feel the life that flowed through the world around him. 

He watched her for a time, studying her; she was his prey. He drank in every detail of her, her eyes guarded but unafraid, her hair as it cling to her face with the dew of the surrounding air. She was a sight to be sure. 

And then, she ran. 

He followed her through the snow, waiting for the minute the cold would register, or when the ache in his limbs became too much. But nothing came and all he saw was her. 

He wanted to ask her who she was, what she was doing in his mind. But then she disappeared, and he was staring at the wall of his personal training room. 

Since that very moment she was always there, like a splinter in his mind that he couldn’t rid himself of, and he honestly didn’t want to.

“Ben.” Her voice echoed in his mind. He sat up looking around his room. It was nearly pitch black and completely still, at some point he must have fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock. It was only the beginning of the night cycle.

“Rey?” he said aloud, though he knew she wasn’t anywhere near him.

“Where are you, Ben?” Her voice sounded strained, desperate even as she called to him.

“I….I’m on my ship, where are you?” He searched the Force, he could feel her pull but it was very weak, like she was barely holding onto life.

“Ben, help me, please.” Now she was calling to him; her voice was shaking.

“Rey! Where are you; help me find you.” He tried to speak through their bond, but he couldn’t tell if she heard him, if it reached her. 

He could feel fear creep up around him, its tendrils reaching into him and gripping at his heart. Was she hurt, was she in trouble, what was going on? 

He begged the Force to help him, to show him what to do. The room was still, completely silent, save for his ragged breathing. 

He searched his mind, searched the Force itself, again begging for it to cooperate. 

It slowly but surely allowed him a glimpse of her. 

It was fuzzy at first. The way an image is when it is glimpsed from afar, but as he settled into the vision, it began to clear. She was there right there; he could almost reach her. He could almost touch her. 

She was concentrating on something, something that was exhausting her, yet she continued, not allowing the exhaustion to consume her. He reached to her with his mind, trying to pull the image to him. 

The Force seemed to continue to mold to his desire and he was suddenly standing behind her. 

She was sitting at the edge of a cliff. He could hear the waves of the ocean below, crashing violently against it. He looked around in wonder. What a strange and captivating place, almost as captivating as the woman before him. 

The island was greener than even Endor, the sky seemed never ending even as it dipped to meet the ocean. Indeed it was a sight to behold; he could understand why his uncle chose such a serene place. 

His eyes fell to her again; as amazing as this planet was, nothing compared to the beauty before him.

She seemed to be attempting to move a few boulders in front of her. One of them was just barely floating. He could feel her beginning to become frustrated. Her back tensed up even more as she concentrated harder.

“You need to relax,” he said aloud. She jumped, the boulder landing with a loud thud, and whipped around to stare at him.

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked glaring at his sudden appearance. She wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings. She stood quickly trying to seem less surprised, but he knew she hadn’t felt him appear.

“A few seconds I suppose.” He said. He stared at her briefly before his eyes wandered over the landscape. “So, this is Ahch-To. I can see why my Uncle fled here; it certainly has its charm.”

“Yes, well I’m sure he had a good reason to,” she answered, giving him a knowing look. They both knew why Luke had disappeared. “It’s a remote place, but it is beautiful, and certainly quiet .” She let her eyes drop but not before he saw the longing in them. She was lonely, he realized.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

“I heard you call to me; you said you needed help.” He was certain he had heard her. Her voice was a permanent record in his mind after all, something he always listened for.

“I don’t know what you think you heard, Ben, but I didn’t call to you and I don’t need your help.” As she spoke she swayed forward a bit and he noticed that she seemed paler, almost smaller than she had in the throne room.

“Are you ok? You don’t seem well.” he said carefully. She was sweating and he could see her cheeks were more flushed than usual.

“I’m fine, it's nothing,” she answered, still not looking him in the eye.

“You certainly don’t look fine. Is there no one here? I can help you, if you let me.” He offered her his hand again, but she didn’t respond, and just continued to stare at the ground. 

“Rey?” 

Kylo took a step forward and without warning, she collapsed. He moved quickly, grabbing her shoulders to steady her before she fell to the ground. Her entire body was radiating heat. He lifted his hand and placed it to her forehead. It was burning. 

“Rey, you’re sick,” he said to her, desperation and concern filling his voice. He didn’t try to hide it. A sense of dread overcame him and suddenly he was pulling her to his chest and desperately trying to send her healing waves through the Force.

“I’m fine.” She pushed against him weakly as she attempted to break the embrace. “I just have a slight cold, and I need to eat.”

“You’re not fine, you’re burning up and can barely stand.” He didn’t want to let her go; she could collapse at any second. “Rey, let me help you.”

“I said I’m fine.” She shoved him back more forcefully this time. 

She moved away from him, but she hadn’t regained her footing enough and he watched as she tripped backwards over the boulder she had been trying to move. 

She disappeared from sight and he felt his heart constrict and nearly stop beating. He leapt forward to where she had fallen. She had been closer to the edge than either of them realized.

“Rey!!” he shouted to the waves below. She was nowhere to be found and the waves crashed and swirled violently against the jagged rocks below.

“No! Rey!! Where are you?” He couldn’t feel her, couldn’t see her. 

Rey was gone.

Kylo shot up in his bed. He was covered in sweat, the fear was inescapable, what the Force was that dream, why was he so terrified for her? Even now that he knew it was a simple dream he couldn’t shake the image of her falling over that blasted boulder.

There was something next to him, a warmth he did not recognize. He lifted his hand automatically, calling his blade to him. 

He ignited it immediately and the crimson glow lit up his room just enough for him to see what was beside him. 

It was her, Rey, lying peacefully next to him.

He nearly leapt from the bed. What was she doing here, and what n his bed of all places? How had she gotten onto the ship unseen and then made it into his locked room? Only he and he alone knew the code to the door and it was impervious to any sort of Force tricks, he had made sure of that. 

She stirred slightly, a small sigh escaping her mouth. The sheet slipped down her shoulder, revealing that she was wearing less than normal, though he noticed she was certainly covered more so than before. 

From what he could tell it was a wrap around her chest and abdomen. He deactivated his saber and set it on the table next to the bed. 

What was he supposed to do now? 

His enemy somehow appeared in his bed wearing next to nothing and instead of trying to kill her, all he could do was stare at the curves of her body. 

She was tiny, but he could see the muscles that ran the length of her shoulder and arm. Her back tensed slightly as she took a breath and even in the dark he could tell her body was constructed perfectly from years of scavenging on Jakku. He could see the curve of her breast, hidden from view by the simple wrap; it was enough to bring the tightness in his pants to his attention. 

Maker help me. 

He reached a tentative finger towards her. Perhaps this was just the Bond again; she couldn’t really be there, could she? His fingers grazed her shoulder lightly. 

Kriff, he thought, pulling his hand back. She suddenly rolled over and he froze, not moving, not breathing. 

She was facing him now, and she was awake.

“Ben?” she questioned. She was still half asleep, but she reached a hand forward slowly. 

“Ben, is that you?” Her hand made contact with his bare chest and her eyes widened in disbelief. She sat up, staring at him in shock as she realized this was different from the bond they had come to know.

“Where am I? Why am I here? What did you do??!!” She stared at him; he could see the anger and terror burning in her eyes as she moved away from him on the bed. Her back hit the wall and she let out a gasp. 

“Ben what the hell is going on?” She was angry and scared and all he could do was stare. 

His eyes raked over her body. It was indeed designed by years of hard work, yet somehow still so soft and distracting. She watched him, probably thinking of ways to punish him for the way he looked at her. He knew his eyes were hungry; his hands ached to touch her, but he clenched his fists and dug his nails into his palms. The sudden sharp pain seemed to clear his mind enough to finally answer her.

“What did I do? As far as I know, I didn’t do anything. I woke up and you were here in my room,” he said. He finally pulled his eyes away from her, quickly looking down at the bed. He could tell she was embarrassed after having grabbed the sheet, pulling it up to cover her chest.

“Your room!” she nearly shouted. “Why the hell am I in your room?” She was almost frantic now. 

He leaned forward, covering her mouth with his hand. She was being too loud; even his nearly sound proof walls weren’t perfect. She glared at him; he could sense her reaction before it came.

“If you bite me I will return the gesture. Now be quiet, please, before you wake the entire ship.” Her glare became more pronounced, if that was even possible, and he had to resist the urge to laugh at her. He slowly removed his hand, shooting her a look in warning. He needed to think and her screaming wasn’t going to help.

“Ben, this is the bond isn’t it? It’s still getting stronger,” she said, stating the obvious. Yet he wondered if perhaps it was only obvious to himself. She had very little training in the Force. Though, he himself had never physically transferred himself across an entire galaxy.

“Yes, clearly, but how do we stop it, how do I get you out of my room?” He sat up straighter now, leaning back to flip the switch on the small lamp next to his bed. As he did, he noticed her eyes widen at his lack of a shirt. 

The Force had a sense of humor indeed. 

He noticed how her eyes wandered hungrily over his chest. But as they did, that hunger dissipated and she stifled a gasp. He watched as her eyes became glossy as she peered at the scars that littered his body. He suddenly felt very exposed; self-conscious, even. 

Slowly, hesitantly, she reached a hand forward, eyeing him as she did. He saw no trace of fear or anger. In fact, he thought he saw the briefest flicker of concern. 

Her fingers trembled before him, grazing softly down the most prominent mark on his body, her mark. She leaned closer and he eyed her suspiciously. What did she plan where was the knife that was surely going to pierce through him? 

She was so close, too close. He was still frozen in place as she closed the space and placed her lips gently against that scar that marked him as hers. 

Her touch was like fire, it sent shivers down his spine. What a feeling it would be to have her lips caress more than that simple scar, perhaps the entirety of his chest, his face. 

It was the first time in years he had felt anything. Every sense seemed to come alive as she breathed life back into his body, awakening his nerves to the sweetest feeling. “I’m sorry, Ben,” she whispered before she began to move away. His hand was around her wrist before he could stop himself.

“Wait, please.” He wanted her close, wanted to feel her touch again.

She froze and stared, her eyes flickering from the grip on her wrist to his own. He so very nearly pulled her back to him, pulled her lips to his own. The tension between them was so intense he couldn’t even push her away; he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. 

The Force swirled around them. He could feel it tugging him forward, pulling him to her. His skin tingled as if electricity was dancing across it but instead of pain he felt a pleasure he had never known. She must have felt something too, because she gasped and pulled her hand back. 

He hadn’t let go and he fell face first towards her. Before he could right himself, he felt her shove him back with the Force, sending him toppling back onto the floor.

 

 

Rey

“Ben!” She leaned forward onto her hands. She hadn’t meant to use the Force to push him away, but he surprised her, and she reacted automatically. “I’m sorry, Ben, I….I was just surprised.” She whispered this time, not wanting to - as he put it - wake the entire ship. He glanced up briefly before averting his gaze again, his cheeks flushing red.

“Speaking of never having clothes on,” he said, his gaze still on the floor. She looked down only to realize that not only did she not have a shirt, but her legs and bottom were bare as well. Why had she picked tonight of all nights to sleep in only her underwear? He had already caught her just out of the refresher, and now she was in the same room as him still wearing less then she’d have liked. This was almost worse.

Curse this blasted Force connection. 

She felt herself turn several shades of red before scampering back against the wall, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. 

The Force is an ass indeed.

“Kriff, just what I needed.” Rey had resigned herself to the fact tha seeing him without a shirt was unavoidable; he didn’t seem to like being covered. In fact, she wondered if he ever wore a shirt at all. She wasn’t going to complain, but she also didn’t want him to think he should continue. 

She certainly didn’t want him seeing her almost completely bare. That was something no one saw, including herself. She didn’t exactly have access to full length mirrors.

“I need to get back to the Falcon, how the heck do I end this ridiculous bond?” He had moved from the floor now and was walking to what looked like a closet of some sort. He didn’t respond but instead pulled out something and tossed it over to her. It was a shirt, and of course it was black. The man didn’t seem to wear any other color. 

“Um, thanks.” She pulled the shirt over herself. It was much too big, almost a dress on her petite frame. But it was better than nothing and as a bonus, it smelled like him. 

He finally sat back down on the bed in front of her and lay down on his side, not facing her. Was he going to sleep? She was sitting in his room wearing his shirt, and it didn’t seem to bother him at all.

“Ben, what are you doing?!! I need to get back to the Falcon!!” She couldn’t tell if he was mad at her or not. “Ben!?” She wanted to shake him violently for being so cavalier about this whole situation.

“I don’t know what you want me to do about your dilemma. I have no control over this and I’m tired,” he answered, and she resisted the urge to smack him. How could one person be so completely annoying.

“You’re so helpful!”

“Rey, what do you expect me to do? Neither of us can control this. At the moment we are stuck in this situation and I can’t fix it for you. However, if you’re going to keep talking I might lock you in the closet. Just go to sleep. Knowing the Force, you’ll wake up in your own bed on your precious ship.” She could definitely feel his resentment towards her over that ship. 

It was his father’s after all, and she supposed it rightly belong to him, but after Chewie had gone back to Kashyyk he had left it to her, at least until he returned. She didn’t exactly plan on parting with it even if it did belong to Ben.

For now, she was stuck here in his room and was supposed to do what? Sleep next to him? She had never once slept in the same room as another person let alone in the same bed. She could probably put the pillows between the two of them, but that just seemed silly.

“Rey I can hear you thinking; I will not touch you. Please for the love of the Force go to sleep.” He was still awake and still irritating.

“Fine,” she huffed out before leaning back against the bed. 

His bed was huge, much bigger than the bed in the Falcon. As of late the room on Ahch-to was too cold and too empty so she had moved her room to the captain’s quarters on the ship. The bed there could possibly fit two people, if they were almost on top of each other. She really didn’t need to worry about him being too close here, there was certainly room for the two of them. 

She tried to close her eyes, tried to forget where she was, who she was next to. The Force seemed to bring them together more and more and they were still unable to control it. 

Perhaps they were supposed to be together in some way. 

She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. She and Ben couldn’t possibly be meant for each other, could they? The minutes ticked by and she still couldn’t sleep. Her mind was running over all the things that had happened between them. Every second in that Throne Room. The first time she saw his future; his hand pressed gently against hers. It all seemed as if it was leading to Ben returning, but he hadn’t come back. He was so tied to the dark power that he stayed lost in it.

“Rey,” she heard him whisper. So much for sleeping.

“Ben?” He didn’t answer, but he did roll over to his back. He was still asleep, but he was sweating and nearly shaking. It couldn’t be the heat, the air in the ship was cool enough to prevent that. She sat up and peered down at him; she could have sworn he had said her name.

“Rey!” He said her name again. This time she heard the agony in his voice. He was dreaming, about her. She closed her eyes and pushed at his mind, tried to see what he was dreaming, what was making him shake in terror.

They were in the throne room again. She was kneeling before him, the saber in his hand. She heard Snoke, his voice echoing through the room.

“Do it, kill her now,” he hissed at Ben, but his apprentice only shook his head, he was frozen in his spot. “Kill her or I will do it myself.”

“Master, please, not her too, I need her.” She was shocked by that; Ben Solo needed her? Why?

“Foolish child, she will never be yours.” Rey watched as Snoke sent thousands of bolts of electricity through Ben’s body. He fell to the floor writhing in pain, his screams echoing through the room. 

“No!! Ben!!” She tried to scream but no sound came from her mouth. She was violently yanked backwards with the force and spun to face Snoke.

“Time to die, girl.”

He didn’t hesitate before driving Anakin’s saber though her. She felt the stinging pain before Snoke threw her to the ground. Behind her she could hear Ben yelling her name. She faded away after that.

Rey opened her eyes. Ben was suffering though these nightmares just as she suffered through her own. She could see the pain on his face even now as he slept. She was overwhelmed with the sudden need to help him. She couldn’t let these horrors in his mind continue. She reached out to him, placing her hand gently against his face.

“Ben, wake up, it’s just a dream.” He didn’t wake, so she leaned further over him, placing both hands on either side of his head trying to whisper into his mind.

“Ben come back to me, wake up.” This time his eyes shot open. He was afraid, she could see it. 

Before she could react and move away he had flipped them over, his head pressed against her chest, his hands on her shoulders holding her still. He was shaking, his breathing ragged. She wanted to say something, but she remained silent.

“Rey.” His breathing slowly returned to normal and he looked up to meet her eyes. For the first time since the Throne Room Rey saw the tears that had formed in his eyes. He was in so much pain and she was helpless to stop it. 

This man, the most powerful man in the galaxy, was trembling before her, his loneliness mirroring her own perfectly.

“Rey, I….” He was struggling to speak, his eyes still swimming with fear.

She didn’t stop herself from lifting her lips to his, she didn’t stop him when he sank into her kiss like it was a drug. 

She pulled him closer, her fingers tangling in his hair, giving him no room to move. This kiss was beyond anything she knew. Her lips were on fire, but she felt no pain. It was intoxicating, dizzying even. His mouth was hungry against hers, he had one arm wrapped around her holding her to him. The other was cupping her face, holding her so gently, as if she would break in seconds. 

She traced his lips with her tongue, asking for permission. His lips parted, and she felt his tongue in her mouth fighting hers for dominance.

She moved her hands from his hair, her nails digging into his shoulders, his back, as he held her tighter. Slowly he moved his lips from hers, down her neck, his kisses leaving a trail of fire as they went. When he reached the hollow spot above her collarbone she couldn’t contain herself. 

“Ben,” she whispered. Her heart was racing. 

Rey could feel the ache in every fiber of her being; she could feel his intense desire. It flowed to her though their bond so strongly that it felt like her own. It was more than a want, it was a need, and an animalistic one at that. But it seemed to be tainted with something else, something almost dark

“Ben....”

But it was over too quickly. 

He seemed to come to his senses and he pulled away suddenly, staring at her, his eyes blazing. He released her quickly and moved away, or as far away as he could on his bed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” She could feel the tears begin to burn in her eyes.

“No, you shouldn’t have.” He was mad, of course he was. She was about to apologize again when the bond closed and she was sitting in the Falcon again.

Kylo

“Arrrgh!” he screamed to the room around him; why had she done that, and maker, why did he stop her? He felt the ghost of her in his arms and slammed his fist into the wall over and over until the pain began to register in his head. He looked down at his knuckles; at the blood seeping from the cuts that were now littered across his hand.

“Kriff!!” He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, turning on the faucet, allowing the cool water to rinse the blood away and calm the swelling. This was going to hurt tomorrow. He wrapped his hand in a towel before returning to his room where he fell back into his bed. The pain had helped him to focus. 

She was going to make him lose his mind. She shouldn’t have kissed him, but he definitely shouldn’t have kissed her back, either. He shouldn’t have touched her, held her. He needed to forget her, to erase her from his mind. She was hindering his ability to rule over the galaxy and if she wouldn’t join him - he stopped that thought in its tracks. He could convince her, he needed to. She kissed him, after all; perhaps she felt something for him. 

He needed to find a solution because she was clearly his weakness. Rey needed to join him or be ended; the dark side of the force was where he belonged. It was the most power he had ever felt, and he couldn’t let an insignificant girl with her damned kisses ruin all of his hard work.

“My Lord.” The sound of his room’s intercom system echoed against the walls. 

“What!” It seemed like he couldn’t get a moment's rest.

“General Hux has requested your presence on the bridge.” Of course; that useless man couldn’t even manage the simplest of tasks let alone command an entire armada.

“Fine, I will be there momentarily,” he hissed. He removed the towel from his hand and tossed it to the floor.

**

Kylo strode through the doorway to the bridge. The officers turned to greet him, rising to standat attention.

“At ease,” Kylo said as he walked further on to the bridge. General Hux was seated and talking to one of the lieutenants. He turned towards Kylo.

“Rest well, my lord?” he asked sarcastically. The man was infuriating.

“Well enough,” Kylo answered, throwing daggers at Hux with his eyes. Punching the man in the face would be more than satisfying, but there were too many witnesses. 

His mind had wandered to Rey again, and the feel of her lips pressed against his own. There would be no focus after that.

“We will be arriving on Endor shortly, my Lord…...General.” one of the first officers spoke up from where he sat at the controls.

“Excellent,” Kylo nodded before turning to Hux. “Now, what is it you want? I told you not to disturb me. Is it your lack of discipline or the inability to lead that makes you continue to disobey orders, General?

Hux scowled but didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he rose from the chair he was seated in and moved to stand next to Kylo. 

Kylo stepped to the left, anything to avoid being so near this man. He didn’t want to catch the idiocy that was surely running through the General’s veins. 

“My Lord?” Hux began. “How do you intend to find the Resistance? We need to find their planet of refuge, then we can blow them to smithereens.” He sounded excited; it was disgusting. 

“So far, it has been difficult to track their whereabouts. But I am confident with our new base and long-range scanners we will find them. With your permission, my Lord, I’d like to assign several of the men to the task of locating them. Then, we will wipe them from the galaxy.” Kylo hated the way Hux addressed him. He could hear the sarcasm in his voice; that insufferable bastard did everything to infuriate Kylo.

“Fine,” Kylo answered quickly. “Assign two teams from Lieutenant Rodinon’s troops.” The Lieutenant’s troopers were not the brightest and they would take the longest to get anything done. Kylo counted on that; he still had to figure out how to end this war without spilling any more blood.

“Very good, my Lord,” Hux answered. He turned to one of the troopers. “FN-2389, fetch me Lieutenant Rodinon and tell him to report to the bridge immediately.” 

“Right away general,” The trooper left without another word.

“Ahh, soon there will be nothing stopping the First Order,” Hux mused. His mouth was twisted into a what Kylo thought to be a grin and he shuddered internally. “We only need to retrieve the Jakku rat and bring her to justice for her crimes. Maybe by public execution?” he mused. He looked at Kylo and smiled. 

Without warning, and much to his own surprise, Kylo lifted his hand and sent Hux crashing back into the computer panel behind him. The panel and screen shattered under Hux’s weight and he let out a yelp of pain.

“General,” Kylo said quietly. He could feel the fear radiate from everyone in the room.

“You will not touch a hair on the girl’s head. I warned you before, and this will be the last time I say it. I will find the girl and punish her myself. If you disobey my order you will find yourself enjoying your meals though a tube. Do do I make myself clear?” He was now standing over Hux, who had just barely sat back up. Blood was dripping down the Generals face from where a shard of glass had sliced his forehead.

“Yes, my Lord,” Hux spat. He glared up at Kylo, but said nothing more.

Kylo turned to one of the officers who stood frozen in fear next to where Hux had landed. “Clean up this mess, and General, get yourself some stitches.” Kylo turned to leave before he did something even worse to the general, like murder him. 

“Prepare my ship immediately,” Kylo barked at a passing officer. He jumped in fear but quickly turned around and headed to the shuttle bay.

Kylo needed to be off this ship and away from Hux. That man would stop at nothing to destroy the Resistance as well as the galaxy. 

Kylo needed to assemble his knights. He would use them to help control the First Order once he put his new plan into motion. The First Order would no longer be a power that was feared. He would make peace with his demons and then finally rest. Perhaps, he hoped, Rey would be with him.


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuuys!!!! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. It means a lot to me!! As always thank you to my Lovely Beta Emma. I hope you all enjoy!!!

Hux

 _Kylo Ren, that bastard!_ Armitage thought to himself as the medical droid stitched up his head. He winced slightly. He would make Kylo pay for the little stunt on the bridge and for all the times he had assaulted him in any way.

He had had his chance in the throne room; he remembered the blaster in his hand, inches away from Ren’s head. But he had stopped. He wasn’t even sure why at the time, but now he knew he shouldn’t have hesitated.

Kylo Ren was no longer the faithful First Order servant he claimed to be. It was that scavenger. She had done something to the pathetic child; corrupted him, turned him against the Order.

Even before his demise, Snoke had told Armitage that he could sense Kylo’s heart changing. The girl was pulling him to the light, and Snoke knew Kylo felt compassion for her. Snoke wanted Kylo to destroy her light and he had ordered Armitage to kill both Kylo and the girl should Kylo refuse.

Armitage clenched his fists. He would be sure to end them both this time; perhaps since Kylo clearly had feelings for the bitch, he would make him watch while he drove Kylo’s own saber through her chest. Yes, that was an excellent plan. He would watch the great Kylo Ren break before he was executed.

The droid had just finished up when Captain Aleigha walked into the room. She was holding a holo-pad.

“General, you have a call.”

“Fine; wait outside.”

“Yes, sir,” she answered before leaving the room.

The holo-pad flickered to life and before him was his master.

“Lord Mathis.” Armitage nodded his head to the figure before him.

Lord Mathis was the only one he feared above all else. The Sith was truly powerful and could have surely beaten even Snoke. The current leader of Crimson Dawn was certainly the most ruthless of anyone Armitage had served.

Crimson Dawn was an ancient power formed by Darth Maul during the reign of the Empire. They were unforgiving in their conquests across the galaxy. When the Empire fell, Lord Maul and his loyal followers had retreated into the shadows, watching and waiting for their time to reign. Brendol, Armitage’s own father, was a loyal servant, even going as far as to give his only son to Lord Maul as a token of his loyalty.

Hux had hated his father for that as well as the dark lord. Darth Maul had ways of keeping his men in line and Hux had the scars and burns to prove it. The thought of ending Maul’s life had certainly crossed his mind but as with all Sith Lords, Lord Maul’s own apprentice and nephew Mathis had killed him and made Armitage Hux his second in command.

“General Hux, the Knights have been called and are assembling on Endor; Kylo Ren is planning something. I want you to put an end to it. He is no longer the ruling power; we will wipe his pathetic existence from the galaxy.”

“And what of the girl?”

“Bring her to me on Mustafar; I will break her.”

“As you wish. I look forward to leading in Ren’s absence; I will lead the First Order into a new era and we will wipe the Resistance from the galaxy.” As the words left his mouth he felt his throat tighten. He stared in horror at the screen as the air in his lungs began to disappear.

“Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, General. Remember who gave you this position; you were nothing before me. The galaxy is not ours, it is mine, and you will obey lest you become like your former Superior.”

“Yes, my Lord,” came Armitage’s strangled reply. The air rushed back into his lungs as the holopad fell to the floor.These damn Force users and their witchcraft. He wanted nothing more than to wipe their existence from the galaxy; he would not tolerate any more abuse. With fists clenched in rage he left the room. It was time to put his plan into motion.

“Captain!” He barked out the order and she turned quickly to face him.

“Yes, General?”

“Send a small troop to retrieve the scavenger. She and the traitorous Kylo Ren will pay for their crimes.”

“Yes General, I will assemble twelve of my finest soldiers,” Aleigha replied

“Excellent. Kylo Ren must not be made aware of this plan. It is extremely classified.” Hux was so proud at how this was all working out.

“As you wish, General.” Hux felt a new bounce in his step as they strolled down the hall, his grin growing wider by the second.

He was finally getting his way. The First Order would be his, and soon enough, the entire galaxy as well.

 

Rey

Once their connection broke Rey finally released the breath she had been holding. Oh, maker, what was that? She still felt his arms wrapped around her. It was warm and safe, and his lips were against her own, kissing her back with as much desire as she had given him. Just now, in Ben’s arms, her loneliness had almost disappeared; she felt completely safe.

 

 _What is happening to me?_ she wondered.

She shook the memories from her mind. Hopefully the Force would let up and perhaps not push them together again.

The inside of the Falcon began to feel too small, as if it was closing in on her. She needed to get out of there.

She looked down at the shirt she was still wearing - his shirt. Somehow, she still had it, which meant they could certainly transfer items across the galaxy. The thought excited and terrified her all at the same time. What else was their Force bond capable of? She needed a teacher; the Force was still too mysterious and she wouldn’t be able to help the Resistance while she was so untrained.

Ben was right, she would need someone to show her.

With a resigned sigh, she changed into her standard outfit.

Grey. Everything was grey.

She wrapped her arms tightly in her wraps. On Jakku they had helped guard against the stinging pain of the sand. Those wretched grains of rock, always irritating, getting everywhere. Rey hated the sand.

Here on Ahch-To these clothes were ill suited for the near freezing temperatures and rain. But Rey wasn’t going to stay on the ship any more. She couldn’t.

She intended to stay far away from the Falcon. It seemed to be the constant in their shared Bonds; she was almost always on that ship when they were forced together.

The sun was just rising over the small island; it was a sight she would never grow tired of. The sky was seemingly on fire as hues of pink and orange danced among the clouds. There was a soft breeze; it caressed her entire body washing away her fears and sorrow with the smell of sea and earth. If she wasn’t so alone, this island could be home.

Her first time on the island she at least had Chewie to keep her company. This time she was on her own. Being alone was nothing new, but she had grown so accustomed to being surrounded by people that now, alone, she missed the chaos of it all.

When she left, she told General Leia that she wanted to train. Rey knew it was a lie, hell, even General Leia had her suspicions. She had left for their safety. The connection to Kylo Ren was dangerous and she didn’t want what was left of the only family she had known to be destroyed because she couldn’t control when the two of them were brought together. She wanted to ask Master Luke for help, but she hadn’t gotten there in time. He had passed peacefully, and she was left with what little belongings she had and no answers to her questions.

Leaving everyone had been one of the toughest decisions she had ever had to make. Finn swore he would come and visit her - that is, if he could find her. She hadn’t exactly told him where she intended to go. He had nearly jumped on the Falcon with her but stopped after she told him she needed to be alone. Even Poe had been sad to see her go, but he didn’t protest as much as Finn, who tried in vain to persuade her to stay. Poe seemed to know that she needed to be away. He was the only other person she had known who had Kylo Ren rip through his mind with no mercy. He understood her need to run.

Now this island surrounded her. Its beautiful landscape stretched before her. She suddenly needed to run. To escape.

Rey took off, her body moving automatically, the wind whipping past her ears, drowning out everything. She pushed herself farther. Her lungs began to burn, her eyes prickling against the fierce salt that was carried on the wind. Her legs continued on, her body moved past the aching pain as she climbed higher and higher to the peak of the island.

Finally, she stopped as the edge of a cliff came into view. The ocean crashed violently against the rocks below. She looked out to the horizon, the sun blazing over her shoulder, warming her entire body.

As the sun danced across her skin, she opened her mind to the Force completely. She felt it flow through her body, making her feel completely alive.

She felt the power, the seduction of it. But she also felt the calmness, the serenity of it all. It was part of her just as she was part of it. She heard whispers and echoes of masters long past, and that voice that called to her on the wind.

His voice.

“Look at you, back again.” His voice echoed in her ears.

She turned slowly, expecting to see him standing there, staring at her, his eyes guarded and angry.

But he stood there calmly, his eyes soft; he was almost smiling.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” she blurted out. “This bond isn’t going to stop, is it.”

“Would you like it to?” he asked

“I…...I don’t know.”

“Yes you do, say it; you know the truth.”

“Ben, I…..it’s dangerous. You’re dangerous.”

“I am, but not to you. Never to you.”

“Come home, Ben, I can feel the light in you, please come home.”

“Do you want me to return for you or for them?” He seemed to be holding his breath. She knew her answer would destroy everything but she couldn’t stop the words as they left her mouth.

“I…..I want, I need….. I need a teacher, and I - ”

“You don’t want to be alone,” he finished for her. “Rey, join me.”

He extended his hand again. He waited and this time she wanted to take it. Wanted to follow him no matter where that path led. Because she did not want to be alone, and even the family she left would never fill the emptiness in her heart the way he did.

She lifted her hand.

But he shimmered away. The Force pulled him back to his ship and Rey stared at the empty space. her hand falling to her side as she turned back to the sea.

This bond was going to ruin them both.

 

 

 

Kylo

The shuttle moved slowly forward as Kylo stared out the window, his conversation with Rey replaying in his mind. They were both alone, yet the bond was drawing them closer and closer. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them caved in and surrendered to it. He prayed it would be her. He knew his feelings, buried deep down beneath his anger, were anything but angry. He wanted her, needed her at his side. But he couldn’t walk away from the First Order. He would be executed, or chased across the galaxy forever. If she came to him, they could lead the First Order into a new era.

But now was not the time for dreams. He was finally off that blasted ship and away from Hux. That man was up to something. Kylo could sense it; there was a secret the ginger was keeping. He knew that it probably involved some form of mutiny. Hux wasn’t above that level of stupidity. Kylo knew when his new order was put into place, when all the killing stopped, Hux would have nothing left, and that was dangerous. The man would need to be kept on a short leash, though ideally, he would disappear all-together.

The shuttle continued on and Kylo continued to stare as the familiar planet came into view. Endor was no longer the beautiful green planet Kylo remembered from his childhood. The First order had all but destroyed it to make way for their weapon.

Another Star Killer Base.

Peace did not come easily, but the use of another planet-destroying machine seemed a tad bit overzealous. Kylo was not above using fear to maintain his long-desired peace, but that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. The First Order had tried to rule with an iron fist and so far, that had proved to be nothing but a miserable failure.

With the Knights at his side there would be no one to oppose him. He could rule with compassion and justice, something the First Order surely lacked, just as the Galactic Empire had before them. These massive military empires always ruled with violence and power; it was no wonder opposition always sprung up. He wasn’t going to make the same mistakes. The galaxy needed a new order;less bloodshed. Planets should be allowed to govern themselves, to come to an agreement unanimously instead of arguing and fighting for power. They needed democracy. Fighting all these years had taught him many things; it showed him that ruling by fear got you nowhere. If anything, it took one farther from their goals.

Once the shuttle landed, he made his way to Central Command. The base was teeming with people and he felt his anxiety rise. Being surrounded by so many people was something he had hated even as a child.

Every single time his mother took him on one of her blasted diplomatic missions, he begged her to allow him to stay in the Falcon or in whatever hotel they were staying in. His mother never allowed it; she wanted him to learn what it meant to be a senator; she wanted him to be more dignified.

All he wanted to do at that age was fly. He wanted to be a pilot like his father, wanted to explore the galaxy, not sit with snobby diplomats listening to them decide the fate of galaxy.

Han always made his adventures with Chewie sound so thrilling. From smuggling contraband for the Hutts to completing the Kessel run in 12 parsecs, all of Han’s tales were filled with adventure and glory. It was those stories that Kylo clung to as a child whenever his father was away.

A pilot was the exact opposite of what Leia had in mind for the young Ben Solo. She wanted him to learn the ways of diplomacy. She insisted, when he was old enough, that he accompany her to her senate meetings.That he listen to the committee members argue and barter back and forth, rarely solving the problem. They had no clue about what horrors lurked within the different systems, all the terrible evil that was allowed to grow as they sat in luxury. He hated everything about the system; it was corrupt even before the First Order rose to power. But attending those meetings didn’t last long before Ben was shipped off to his uncle, and everything continued to spiral downward after that.

Central Command wasn’t quite as busy as the rest of the base. It had been specifically designed to operate with less than half the crew needed then on the previous base. This design was especially important to Kylo. He knew how many problems could be caused by simple human error, or for that matter, an idiot disguised as a stormtrooper. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. The computers and droids did the majority of the work and needed several different clearances in order to have anything changed. Even the entrances in and out of the base were harder to access without a two-step authorization. Kylo wanted this new base to last longer than a few days and he had spent the credits to make sure it did.

“Lord Ren,” Lieutenant Mitaka greeted him at the door of the Command Room. He stood silent after that. Kylo had always liked him more than any of the other officers. He was obedient but honest. He was loyal to the First Order no matter who was in command.

“As you were, Lieutenant. How how is my weapon today? Anything to report?”

“We are working diligently to locate the new Resistance Base; so far we have hit dead ends, but we will find them soon. Everything else is on schedule; the base is fully operational and ready for attack should we need it.”

“Excellent, have my guests arrived?”

“Yes, my Lord, they await your arrival in the War Room.”

“Perfect, return to your post and alert me if General Hux arrives.”

Kylo left the Central Command and made his way to the War Room. He hadn’t seen any of the Knights in over a year. Snoke had dispersed them throughout the galaxy in search of Force sensitives that he could bend to his will.

Kylo was the only one he kept on hand. He was the most powerful of the seven and was the only one Snoke used for his personal dirty work. Kylo wouldn’t being doing that any longer now that the Knights were now his to command. He had trained side by side with each one of them before bringing them to join him after the Jedi Academy fell. Snoke wanted them for weapons, disposable ones at that, but Kylo refuse to sacrifice even one to the monster. Theses knights were the closest thing to family that he had left. When Snoke demanded that the Knights be used to to search out Force sensitive children, Kylo nearly disobeyed; he didn’t want to cause any pain to any child. He knew that feeling. But Snoke always got his way, and searching though the galaxy was better than dead.

They were all there; each one had come at his command and he found that he was actually glad to see them.

“Ahh, my faithful Knights,” Kylo addressed all of them. Each one bowed before him.

“Master Ren,” they said in unison.

“As I am sure you are aware, Supreme Leader Snoke is dead. I have taken command of the First Order, and you, my trusted Knights, will no longer be spread throughout the galaxy with useless tasks. I need you here to bring the First Order into a new era, to be my eyes and ears. General Hux is not to be trusted, he nor Captain Aleigha. I will not tolerate betrayal and he is most certainly planning to betray me.” Kylo was not about to let that pathetic man rule.

“Alec, I want you and Tazlyn to locate the resistance. I am done with this war; they will either surrender or they will be destroyed. Morganna, you will remain here to oversee the operations. I want each and every person here trained in hand to hand combat and re-trained in armed combat; that includes the officers. Giah, I want you to return to the Supremacy and oversee the same training there. Val, Syrus, you are with me at all times.” He addressed each of his knights with the utmost respect. He always found that showing respect while maintaining authority and control was the best way to maintain loyalty, and he needed that most now. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Again they responded in unison.

“You are dismissed.” The first four left while Val and Syrus remained.

“Syrus, how have you been?” The man before him was a sight for sore eyes.

His face was worn, seemingly from battle; he always acted beyond his years even though he and Kylo were the same age. His eyes crinkled in the corners anytime he smiled, which for Syrus wasn’t rare.

His style hadn’t changed either. He reminded Kylo of Han with his short-cropped, yet unruly sandy hair, the stubble on his face perpetually there as if it never grew. He even wore the same type of jacket as Han, though his was black, and his saber hung in its holster at his side. If Kylo didn’t know better he would think Syrus was emulating Han in an effort to annoy him.

Syrus was Kylo’s most highly trusted knight; they were as close as brothers and the pair had their own Force bond. It was different from that of Kylo and Rey; Syrus and Kylo were bonded as brothers. They were sworn to fight side by side, to sacrifice themselves for each other if necessary.

Syrus and Kylo had trained at the Jedi Academy along with Syrus’s twin sister Val. Kylo and Syrus were friends almost instantly, both of them having been left by parents who were afraid of them. That friendship had only grown and when the pair was eighteen they created their Force Bond. It had taken them nearly two days of paired meditation, but once the bond had been set, they were able rely on each other for strength and even communicate over great distances, though they rarely used the second ability. Syrus was the only one who knew the extent of Snoke’s torture and wrath inflicted on Kylo.

“I am well enough; you, on the other hand, look like bantha turd.” He smiled at Kylo

“Look who’s talking,” Kylo quipped back. “What desolate planet did Snoke have you on?”

“Dagobah, and if I never have to eat fish again I will be glad.”

“Interesting, I was thinking of having fish for dinner.” Syrus gave a small glare before rolling his eyes. Kylo turned to face Val, who had until now remained silent.

“Val, you look well.” She was like a sister to him, and a protective one at that. Many a padawan had their noses broken by her after she caught them picking on either Kylo or Syrus. Now, as an adult, she didn’t act out the way Syrus usually did, prefering to watch and observe those around her. She was lethal, using her mind to attack rather than brute strength.

Kylo knew he needed her and Syrus with him. They were his most powerful Knights and he trusted them with his life.

“My Lord, thank you; you look well yourself,” she said softly, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you. I need you to find Lieutenant Mitaka and see if he has any updates. Have him assist Alec and Taz in finding the resistance.”

“As you wish.” She nodded before leaving the room.

Syrus spoke first. “You have a lot to explain, Kylo. Killing Snoke? What were you thinking?”

Kylo let out an exasperated sigh; he wasn’t even sure where to begin. “I didn’t have a choice; my mind is no longer my own and he was a murderer. He would have killed her.”

“What do you mean, and who is this her?” Syrus questioned. His eyebrow arched as he tried to understand the last comment. He was worried, Kylo could sense that much. Sometimes it irked him when Syrus worried over him, but usually it was because Kylo was doing something unquestionably stupid and Syrus knew the outcome of that stupidity. He couldn’t feel Syrus’ emotions the way he could Rey’s, but he wasn’t an idiot.

“I seem to have a soul bond with a scavenger from that Jakku wasteland. I know nothing of how it came to be, but the Force is a cruel mistress and seems to have a knack for bringing us together.” He gave a wary glance at Syrus, who seemed to be lost in thought.

“A soul bond, you mean like - ?”

“Yes, the same as my grandparents. Though, Padme was not Force sensitive; she could only sense Anakin.”

“Who is this Scavenger?”

“Rey of Jakku. She seems to have appeared out of thin air. She has no family, no parents, but somehow she has my mother’s affection and my father’s ship.” Kylo clenched his fists; he wanted so badly to hit something. She had everything that belonged to him.

“And your heart, apparently.”

“What?” Kylo was surprised at Syrus’s words. Even if they were like brothers, Kylo had tried to keep his feelings for Rey hidden; if anything, he had tried to burn them at the stake so to speak. He wasn’t weak, he was the Supreme Leader, the most powerful man in the galaxy. But Syrus knew; he knew the traitorous feelings his brother felt. Kylo shot him an icy glare. He was hoping Syrus would take the warning to choose his words wisely.

“That is why you killed Snoke, isn’t it? Granted, that animal needed to die, but you and I were supposed to do that; I almost feel cheated,” Syrus snickered. “But all that aside, you clearly have feelings for her; it’s written on your face. I don’t blame your actions; she was in danger and you protected her. Now, what do you plan on doing? You know soul bonds cannot be broken unless one of you dies and I highly doubt you would be able to kill her. She must either be beyond beautiful or powerful because I have never known you to act so recklessly.” Kylo only shook his head. Of course Syrus would not guard his words; he knew Kylo would never do anything to him.

“Unfortunately for me, she is both,” Kylo sighed. There was no hiding it now. Rey was exquisite and he knew Syrus saw through him. “On the one hand, I want this bond to break;I don’t want to be tied to anyone. I feel as though I am missing a piece of myself; she stole something from me. And yet, I do not want this bond to end. There is something in her, it pulls me to the light, it clouds my mind. It makes me feel…...I don’t know, but I don’t think I will ever be free again.” Kylo knew the truth in his words; he would never be able to kill her, or for that matter, escape her. “I am unsure what needs to be done.”

“Perhaps she could join us?”

“I have asked, but she won’t. She is too tied to those blasted rebels.”

“Well, she needs protection. If anyone finds out about this bond they could potentially use her to get to you.” Syrus was right. Rey did need protection. Kylo couldn’t deny that, as much as he wanted to hate her, he didn’t. He knew he would protect her if he had to; he would stop anyone who laid a hand on her, and that was dangerous.


	6. Cloaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this my dears is a longer chapter. But here comes the good trash so hold on to your butts! Thank you to Emma @miri_of_nowhere_in_particular my amazing Beta. Also to my babes and alpha @thevwchu thank you for all your help. This story is going to get good. I hope you all enjoy. Leave me a comment just to say hi! love you all.
> 
> -Lissa

Rey

Rey finally accepted the fact that the Falcon was definitely warmer than the room on the island. She loved Ahch-To and all of its beauty, but these freezing temperatures were not something she wanted experience any longer.

 

So, she was back in the Falcon, perched at the edge of the bed staring down at the pages of the Jedi texts she had taken before she left to help Ben. They were definitely not page turners, nothing like the stories she had read on her Holopad back with the resistance. She wished now more than ever she could have that Holopad with her. She could easily get lost in tales of heroes and true love. But unfortunately, Finn had borrowed it and he still had it. 

 

These old books weren’t offering her comfort, or any answers, for that matter. The Jedi code was simple and strict;

_ “There is no emotion, there is peace, _

_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge _

_ There is no passion, there is serenity _

_ There is no chaos, there is harmony _

_ There is no death, there is the Force” _

 

Attachments were forbidden; there was no room for emotion or passion. It struck her that this way of life was very cold and lonely. A Jedi did not interfere with the ways of  the Force; they were peaceful, but that led to evil rising with nothing to stop it. Though they fought if called upon, if the need was dire, they did not allow themselves to act based on their feelings. 

 

Rey thought that they must have missed out on some of the most beautiful things in their quest to remain peaceful and serene. Love for example, fighting for what you love and care for, for what you believe to be right; were those not important enough to risk your life? 

 

Rey’s mind wandered to Luke. He had shut himself off from the Force completely. Was he afraid that he would fall into darkness if he allowed himself to fight for what he believed in? It couldn’t have just been his failure with Ben that pushed him so far. Did he truly believe that helping the Resistance, helping his own sister, was not the correct thing to do because a book told him so? 

 

The idea that you couldn’t love another without falling into darkness made Rey want to either tear her hair out or cry. If she was to become a Jedi she would never find the belonging she wanted. That was an attachment. Even the bond she and Ben shared was expressly forbidden; the rules were quite clear on that. And yet, it had clearly come from the Force itself.

 

The thought of her having to completely shut herself off from Ben brought on an entirely new feeling. It was a sinking feeling of heartbreak and loss. Whether she admitted it out loud or not, she was attached to him, she was falling for him.

 

It was the way he looked at her, his eyes watching her as if she was the most important person in his world. She heard it in the way he spoke to her. She mattered to him, and he wanted her to walk by his side.

 

She closed the book abruptly. After all this time it finally struck her; she was never going to be a true Jedi. Ben was right. This way of life needed to end. 

 

Luke had truly been the last Jedi. 

 

She felt relief and failure wash over her simultaneously. The Resistance was counting on her to become a Jedi, to become the new hero and face of the rebellion. They were counting on her to lead.  But she wasn’t a leader, and truth be told she had no desire to be the face of anything. If Rey was being honest with herself, the only thing she truly wanted in her life was a home. Somewhere to belong. If belonging to the Resistance meant that she had to give her life to an ancient religion, she wasn’t sure that she could be a part of that family.

 

Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of her tiny family. She could never forsake them, but she knew she would never be the hero they needed. She would never be able to walk in Luke Skywalker’s footsteps. 

 

That feeling of failure threatened to consume her completely, and in that moment her mind reacted as if it was on auto-pilot.

“Ben,” she called his name out to the empty walls of the ship. She didn’t want to be alone, not in this moment, and he was the first person to pop into her mind. He was always on her mind.

She waited, silently counting the seconds that passed by. There was no answer and Rey felt herself slip further into the black hole of loneliness. Why she had thought to call to him she didn’t know, but something in her urged her to try again.

“Ben!” This time she tried to speak to his mind and prayed that her plea would be heard across the galaxy. 

 

“Ben, please, I need you.” 

 

There was nothing at first. Silence hung in the air; it was nearly suffocating, deafening even. 

 

But then slowly, she felt it, a warmth surrounding her; her entire body seemed to be engulfed in sweet flames. Ben shimmered into view; he was sitting next to her on the bed. 

 

He didn’t speak; he didn’t need to. He knew what her mind held. Instead, his arms wrapped securely around her.

 

She finally broke the minute she was encased in his arms. The sound of her sobs echoing throughout the ship. She had never felt so perfectly and amazingly safe, but in the arms of a man she was supposed to kill, that was worse than anything. The person she needed more than air in her lungs was the one person she could never have. 

 

And so, her sobs continued and Ben even with all his anger and fury, sat next to her and held her the entire time.

They didn’t speak; she let herself cry, and he did all he could to comfort her. She knew that being so weak in front of him could be dangerous, but he wouldn’t hurt her. She was surprised when he brought his hand to her cheek and slowly wiped away her tears. His eyes were soft, they held no anger and she felt herself lean closer. As if on instinct he pressed his lips to her temple.

“Shh, Rey, I’m here,” he finally spoke.

**

When Rey woke up sometime later, she was laying in her bed, his arms still wrapped securely around her. She had never woken up in anyone’s arms, but was convinced that his were the only ones she would ever want to wake up in. He seemed to sense that she was awake, and she felt him press his lips against the back of her head. 

 

She sighed; as completely content as she was she knew this wouldn’t last. At some point Ben would go back to hiding behind the mask of Kylo Ren and she would be alone again.

“You are never alone, Rey,” he whispered in her ear. He was always listening.

“When you leave, I will be.”

“Come with me, Rey, come back to me.” He was asking her again; he would never give that up.

“Ben, you know I can’t.” There was her lie again.

“Rey, there is nothing for you here and you know that.”

“I can’t, I have to return to the Resistance. I can’t stay away anymore. They need me.”

“Please. I need you.” She could hear the truth in his voice. 

“Where are you?”

“Endor.”

“I assume you are with the First Order; I’m sorry but I don’t want to be a part of that.”

“Come to me on a different planet. I will meet you.”

“And do what? Run away together? Solo, don’t be ridiculous, you are the Supreme Leader; you’ll never be able leave that, not without them chasing you.” She felt tears slip down her cheeks again. This whole situation reminded her of a story she had once read about two people who were in love but couldn’t be together. Love was almost too strong of a word for her predicament, but the description, star-crossed, seemed too be appropriate.

“I’d give it all up for you.” His answer caught her by surprise and she turned over to face him with a frown. He looked sincere, but she knew he would never be able to walk away from that power. His words washed over her, her stomach doing nervous flips as they did. Her heart was crashing against her chest. Was it possible he needed her the way she needed him?

  
  


“Ben, don’t; don’t promise me something you can’t deliver on. Besides, it would never work; I don’t want to spend my life running.”

“Then join me, lead the galaxy with me, let me train you, let me guide you.” There was his offer again. This time she wanted it; this time she would agree, she didn’t want to rule but she couldn’t tell him no. The only thing she was sure of was she didn’t want to fight her feelings anymore. There was no point. 

“I don’t want to rule the galaxy.” 

 

“Please, Rey, let me teach you then;j just teach you. Let me show you the Force, truly, for what it is.”

 

“I…….” She wanted to say yes, more than anything. She knew he could show her, teach her so much more than what she could ever learn from a set of ancient books.

 

“Please.”

 

She hesitated. If she joined him she might find the belonging she had been searching for her entire life. She could find a family, and maybe something more.

 

“Alright, but promise me you will teach me.” She watched surprise and then joy light up his face; his smile was breathtaking.

 

She had finally agreed. 

 

He pulled her to him, his arms trapping her against himself. He was placing gentle kisses on her forehead, her temple. He truly was happy in this moment. Rey could feel his happiness surging through the bond; it was a wonderful feeling.

 

“Where will you meet me?” Rey knew so little about the galaxy; she hoped that he would pick a planet she knew.

 

He pushed her back and stared into her eyes. “Ilium. Meet me on Illium.” Of course he would pick a planet she didn’t know. 

 

“Ilium? I’ve never been there. What is so special about that planet?” Her curiosity was certainly piqued.

 

“Well, you don’t have a saber and Ilium was formerly one of the holiest places in the Jedi Order. It’s one of the only places left in the galaxy where one can acquire a Kyber Crystal.”

 

“A crystal? For a saber?” Rey was confused;  she really didn’t know much about the Force. 

  
  


“Kriff, Rey, did Luke teach you anything? A kyber crystal is used to build a lightsaber.” Rey watched the sarcastic smile creep across his face. She shook her head; he was going to be an interesting teacher.

 

“Oh, right. And what about the…..” she trailed off. He shot her a knowing glance. 

 

“Those pieces are useless. The original Krystal was never yours to begin with. It belonged to Anakin, it sang to him.”

 

“Sang? These crystals are alive then?” She really didn’t know anything about the Jedi. 

 

Ben shook his head, giving her an exasperated look. “It’s a lot to explain. When we get to Ilium I will educate you properly.”

 

“Are you going to be this condescending the entire time?” Rey eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Only most of the time; it’s in my nature.” There it was, that mischievous smile. 

 

“I’m going to regret this.” Rey shook her head and sighed. “When do you want to meet? I am very busy, you know.”

 

“Of course you are. It’s all the meditation you’re doing huh. ” he said shaking his head. “I will send my Knights to escort you and I will meet you on Ilium.”

 

“I don’t need to be escorted; I am perfectly capable of flying to that planet if you give me the coordinates.” She had held her own against the guards in the Throne Room, flying to a planet would be simple.

 

“Rey, I’ve spent more than enough time trying to convince you to let me teach you and I am not about to risk anything happening to you because you’re stubborn. Humor me?” 

 

“Fine, but don’t think you will always be sending babysitters to watch me.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Ben smiled before pulling her close again and pressing his lips to her forehead. “Now, get some rest; Ilium is a harsh planet, nearly a frozen wasteland, and you’re going to need your strength.”

 

She didn’t answer, instead simply shaking her head and snuggling closer to his chest, her head rested beneath his chin. She was happy, content; this was what belonging felt like, this is what home could be.

 

“And I’m not leaving the Falcon here,” she whispered before closing her eyes.

 

She felt him smile as he answered.

“Alright, bring the ship. Now sleep, Rey, you will never be alone again.”

 

Aleigha

“Captain, have you located the scavenger?” Hux’s face appeared again through the holopad. Had it not been for her helmet, Aleigha would have certainly earned a glare for the impressive eye roll she gave the General.

“Not since you called thirty minutes ago, but we have nearly arrived.” She glanced down at the Nav screen. “We will be there within the hour; I will contact you once we have her.”

“Excellent, make sure you use Force binding cuffs. You’re sure no one is aware of this mission, correct?”

“I am.”

“Good. The last thing we need is another temper tantrum.” The holo display cut out and Aleigha relished the sudden silence. General Hux was not the easiest person to listen to speak nor was he the easiest to take orders from.

“When we arrive, keep the shuttle running. I want to be in and out as quickly as possible.” she told the pilot before moving to the back of the shuttle. 

 

Twelve of her finest soldiers were seated and ready for what was to come. She wasn’t going to take any chances with the girl, especially after she had helped Ren destroy Snoke. 

 

The timing of Snoke’s death was nearly perfect. Had he been alive after Phasma passed, Aleigha would not have been chosen to replace the fallen captain, even with the Generals good word. Snoke was never impressed with Aleigha’s combat abilities, not even Kylo Ren seemed to acknowledge her, not until General Hux had promoted her.

The sound of the shuttle coming out of light speed was a welcome relief;Aleigha hated flying on such small crafts. Even as a child when her mother insisted it was necessary she hated every second of it. It was one of the reasons she elected not to go to flight school, despite the fact that everyone she knew had done so. She was better with a rifle anyway. It was almost a cosmic joke that Captain Aleigha was an expert marksman; her mother had spent so much time drilling precision and accuracy into her that it had become her greatest skill.

The shuttle slowed even further as they made their approach over Ahch-To. Aleigha had never seen so much water in her entire life. There were a few small islands scattered across the surface of the planet, all of which seemed completely uninhabited. 

 

As they moved forward she saw the peak of a much larger island. It was nearly three times the size of any of the others and had what looked to be tiny mud huts clustered sporadically across the lower part of the island. There was a small outcropping just to the east of the island where a ship was settled amongst the grass. It was the Resistance’s most well-known ship, the Millennium Falcon. 

 

Aleigha had heard tales about that ship and its pilot completing the Kessel Run in under 13 parsecs, an impressive feat for something that looked like it no longer flew at all.

“Shall I destroy the ship, Captain?” her pilot questioned as they moved towards it.

“No, not until we have the girl in custody; land near the water, we will make our way up from there.” She turned to her soldiers and spoke. “This girl is not to be underestimated; she is a powerful Jedi and will not hesitate to kill any of us. We need to be quick and precise. Do not under any circumstance kill her; the General wants her alive. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Captain,” they responded.

“Excellent. Sergeant,” she turned to the her second. “I want you to take half the men and flank from behind; perhaps we can gain some leverage over her.”

“Yes, Captain.”

The shuttle landed quietly, and she and her soldiers crept silently up the beach. The wind rushed in and out of the jagged rocks along the shore, creating an ominous whistling sound.The waves lapped quietly at the shore but in the distance, Aliegha could hear the thunderous roar of the sea as it crashed against the cliffs of the island. As the sun drifted slowly across the sky they moved up along the cliff until one of her men motioned to a stairway that almost seemed to be carved into the earth and stone. Aleigha followed the path with her eyes; it wound around the side and up to the top of the cliff, and there in the middle, standing in near defiance, was the scavenger.

  
  
  


Morganna

  
  


“Morganna, I know something is wrong. Tell me,” Val called after the Knight.

 

Morganna, the fourth member of the Knights of Ren, was ruthless in her conquests and was known across the galaxy as the Black Witch.  She was a tiny woman, petite in every way, and she used that to her advantage. She knew one look at her didn’t immediately strike fear, which was what made her so dangerous. Her eyes were a bright green, a stunning contrast to her pale skin and deep brown, almost black hair.  She had always worn her hair cropped short, the spikes of it creating a crown of thorns around her head.

 

Morganna continued to walk forward down the hall, studiously ignoring the female Knight calling after her.

 

“Morganna!” This time she stopped in the hall, her fists clenched in rage at her side. She did not want to have this conversation. Especially not with Valorie, Kylo Ren’s spy. 

 

She turned slowly and gave Val a once over before answering. 

 

“The Supreme Leader is dead, of course something is wrong,” she hissed at Val, who stopped mid step a few feet away. 

 

“Morganna, he was a terrible master, you know that. He tortured all of us, separated all of us. We must remain loyal to Kylo.”

 

“You know as well as I,  _ Valorie, _ that our loyalties were to Snoke. We need to find out who killed him and destroy them. Revenge, Valorie, we must have our revenge.” Morganna spoke quietly as a stormtrooper passed the two Knights.

 

“No, Morganna, we don’t. Kylo Ren is our leader. We obey him now.”

 

“Why? Why should I obey him; what makes him the rightful leader? He is just like us. We all came from the academy, we all trained under Snoke. He only kept Kylo Ren because of his bloodline.”

 

“Morganna, you know Kylo is the strongest among us; you would be wise to respect that.”

 

“Or what, Valorie? Are you going to run back to him and report me?”

 

“No, Morganna, we are not children, but if you insist on seeking revenge you will do it alone.” Val gave her one last meaningful look before brushing past her.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Morganna whispered as Val disappeared down the hall. Morganna was not sentimental, not the way Valorie was. Kylo may have brought her with him to the First Order, but that was by chance. She would have found her way to the Order sooner or later. She would have found him. 

 

The one who whispered into her mind at night. The one who was there comforting her when her parents beat her senselessly out of fear of her powers. He was the one who truly saved her. Not Kylo Ren. 

 

Snoke, her true master, her savior.

 

She felt it when he passed. The comforting presence she had known in her mind since she was a child was suddenly gone and she was left alone. Whoever murdered her master would pay with their blood. She would rip them to shreds. 

 

She remember when she first met him, in person. She could finally put a face to the seductive voice that whispered in her mind. 

 

He was not what she expected. His pale skin wrinkled with age, his piercing blue eyes that saw into her soul. His head misshapen and twisted from years of being so consumed by dark power.

 

_ “The dark side is powerful, dear Morganna, but it comes at great cost.” _

 

Morganna was never afraid of him. He never intentionally hurt her,only when she failed him. He was teaching her a lesson, teaching her not to make careless mistakes. She learned quickly and he was a fair teacher. Any failures on her part deserved punishment; she understood this, knew it was necessary to make her stronger.

 

Morganna was powerful. She had learned the dark telepathic ways of the force from Snoke himself. Through it she could terrorize her victims, even make them relive their worst memories.  Snoke was an excellent teacher and taught her to hone her skills, to become powerful. It wasn’t long before she could manipulate even the strongest of minds into performing some of the worst atrocities. Instead of murdering someone out right, she would have her victims kill those closest to them before releasing them long enough to realize what they had done. Then and only then would she rip their minds to shreds. Snoke always told her that her knack for torture was a wonderful attribute. He used it to his advantage quite often.

 

_ “You have the gift, my dear. I can sense it in you. The Force has granted me visions of the future. You will be my beautiful Black Witch. I will teach to use your mind as your greatest weapon.” _

 

_ “Thank you master. I will do anything for you, for my training.” _

 

_ “Yes, you will. You will be powerful, Morganna, and then you can exact your revenge on your worthless parents.” _

 

_ “Thank you, master.” _

 

Morganna learned that dark power quickly with the guidance of Snoke. She knew that in time she would surpass even the pathetic Kylo Ren. 

 

Kylo was a weak child, clinging to the ashes and memories of Lord Vader. He was not worthy enough to replace Snoke. No one was. Morganna was furious when Snoke had picked him over her to remain at his side. She was certainly more powerful, she even surpassed Kylo in age; why would Snoke choose him instead? But she knew Snoke did everything for a reason. She could never hate him for that. But it didn’t stop her from hating Kylo.

 

_ “Master, have I disappointed you?” Morganna watched the holo projection, biting back the angry words she wanted to scream. How could he choose Kylo over her? _

 

_ “Quite the opposite, my dear. You have proven to be quite useful and powerful indeed.” _

 

_ “Then why do you send me from your side? I can handle anything you assign Kylo.” _

 

_ “Kylo Ren is powerful Morganna, his strength is what I need. You must do something else for me.” _

 

_ “But master…” _

 

_ “DO NOT QUESTION ME, MORGANNA.” She flinched back. Snoke rarely raised his voice with her. Not unless she was disappointing him. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, master, please forgive me; I will do anything you ask of me.” _

 

_ “Yes you will, my dear. I treasure you; do not fail me; this mission I have for you is of the utmost importance.” _

 

_ “Yes, master.” _

 

_ “Good. Now return to your post. I will contact you when I need you.” _

 

Morganna would find out who killed the Supreme Leader. She would tear their mind apart until they begged to die.

  
  
  


Kylo

“Syrus, you and Val are the only ones I can trust with this. Just do it.” They were back on the Finalizer now and Kylo needed their help. He was completely frustrated with Syrus; he didn’t ever hesitate to voice his concern or question Kylo’s actions and it was maddening.

“Kylo, this is unwise,” Syrus cautioned. “You will be unprotected.”

“You are the one who said  _ she _ needs protection and I will not allow any harm to come to her, especially now that she’s agreed to join me. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll do as I ask and not question me further. I only need you to escort her to Ilium.” He had tried being nice but that had gotten him nowhere. 

“Kylo, Val and I will not be here to protect you; you and I both know Hux is planning something. What happens if he tries something while we are off gathering this damn woman? Is she really worth your life?” Without warning Kylo had a Force grip around Syrus’s neck.

“Be careful, Syrus, you may be my brother, but I will not tolerate that kind of talk, especially when it comes to her.” Syrus scowled but nodded once before Kylo let him go.

 

“This girl has certainly changed you, Master Ren,” Syrus spoke quietly. 

 

Kylo knew he had gone too far, Syrus was only doing his job.

“Syrus, please, she is important to me. I can handle Hux, and besides, I highly doubt he has anything substantial planned; the man is an idiot”

 

“Fine,” Sryus finally agreed. He gave Kylo one last stern look before he left. Kylo was going to owe him a bottle of Corellian Whisky after this.

Once he was away from the two Knights, Kylo could barely contain the anxiety and doubt that was slowly slithering into his mind. Rey had finally agreed to join him, but what if this was all a trap? He didn’t know how connected to the Resistance she still was, and it seemed so unbelievable that she would suddenly change her mind. He tried anxiously to shut off the part of his mind that was screaming that this was a trap. He hadn’t felt anything but honesty in Rey when she had said yes. If it was a trap it would only be a matter of hours before he learned the truth.

 

He needed to distract himself before he went mad trying to figure out the truth. His eyes wandered around his room; it was certainly big enough for more than one person, and he wanted her as close as possible. But she would probably would prefer a suite of her own.

 

He picked up the Datapad next to his bed and began flipping through the occupancy records. There were several thousand stormtroopers on board along with a few thousand officers, maintenance workers, and civilian staff. The suites were all occupied by the higher ranking officers, all save for one room, the Empress Suite. 

 

It was the second largest room on the ship and easily the most lavishly decorated. It was meant to be used for the Supreme Leaders’ significant other, assuming they had one. It was on the same level as Kylo’s own suite but was at the end of the hall next to Snoke’s old chambers.  Kylo had refused to move into that room even though Snoke had never once occupied it. Truth be told, Kylo had no idea where Snoke spent his nights and he didn’t care to know. Hux had taken the room instead, along with that ridiculous heathen he called a pet. Kylo hated that damn cat; it was even worse when Hux cooed at it like a baby. 

 

Kylo didn’t want Rey sleeping in the room next to Hux, but he didn’t exactly have a choice. It was that or the women’s quarters four levels down and those were tiny and too far away.

He wandered down the hall towards the room. He hadn’t actually ever been inside it and if Rey was going to be staying there he wanted to be sure it at least had decent furniture. The code on the door was the standard one used for every unoccupied room, though that would change once Rey arrived; she would have to pick a new code.

The room was nearly twice the size of the one Kylo currently occupied. The walls were the same slate-gray as his own except for the entire back wall, which was made of glass. One could see the entire galaxy from that window. 

 

Opposite of the glass was a bed. It was the same king size as his; more than enough room for one person. Instead of gray sheets it was adorned with cool blue ones. The duvet was cream colored  and looked surprisingly soft. 

 

On either side of the bed were two small tables. Just to the left of the bed, built into the sidewall, was the closet, definitely designed for someone who had a ridiculous amount of clothes. Someone like his mother, he thought to himself as he passed though it to the bathroom. 

 

The bathroom was certainly designed with a woman in mind, though Kylo was sure Hux would have thoroughly enjoyed it himself. There was the standard sink and walk-in shower but next to the shower was an impressive sized jacuzzi tub that faced the same glass wall as the bed. 

 

Kylo’s felt his face redden at the thought of Rey using that tub. He shook his head, quickly trying to disperse the image to the back of his mind.

 

Back in the main room he noticed that there was a kitchen with a bar running nearly the length of the room. In front of the bar was a glass table with four chairs around it. He wasn’t certain of Rey’s taste in food, but he would make a point to have the kitchen filled with more than enough choices. 

 

He noticed a door in the kitchen; it was the connecting door to the next one over. The thought of Hux potentially being able walk into this room unannounced made Kylo’s blood boil. He looked at the security pad next to the door briefly, before slicing his saber through it. Hopefully that would keep that idiot out.

Once he was satisfied with the room he returned to his own. A glance at the clock in his room made him realize that the night cycle had already begun. He knew Syrus and Val would not be back until at least the next day, so he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to attempt to sleep. 

 

Sleeping was still next to impossible; the nightmares that plagued his mind were getting worse and were not eased with the sleeping pills he had taken from the medical ward. After a quick shower he settled into his bed, praying that his dreams would be of Rey’s smile instead of her death.

  
  


Rey.

She had sensed the shuttle long before it landed on the beach. Even after their discussion, she wasn’t sure what she expected, but a matte black stormtrooper flanked by six others certainly wasn’t it. Rey assumed that the Knights Ben would send would not have traveled with so many, but she had never met a Knight of Ren before, so she didn’t know what to expect.

“Ben, did you really need to send so many men to pick me up?” She whispered to him. He didn’t answer, and she felt her way through the bond only to find that he was asleep. 

 

She decided not to press it further. He did seem to be the overprotective sort. She stepped carefully down the steps and came to a stop in front of the lead trooper.

“I assume you are here to collect me?” The trooper didn’t answer. She cocked her head at him trying to feel his mind. Before anything registered she felt something smash into the back of her head and she fell forward. The trooper stepped to the side and she tumbled down the steps before coming to a stop in front of the black stormtrooper. The soldier kneeled down on one knee in front of her.

“You’re coming with us, scavenger.” 

 

Rey felt her vision blur, the searing pain in the back of her head making her lose focus. She couldn’t think. She felt something clamp around her wrists and suddenly everything was numb. She couldn’t feel the force, couldn’t feel Ben; it was almost as if her mind was suddenly filled with a sickly-sweet haze. Something lifted her from the ground and she felt as if her mind was being dragged through the dirt. Her eyes fluttered closed but not before regretting her decision to join him.

**

 

Rey peeled her eyes open slowly. She could still feel the heavy fog that was blocking out the Force. The back of her head was throbbing and there was a piercing ringing sound in her ears. Her wrists were still bound but she was otherwise unrestrained. 

 

She could tell she was not on a ship; three of the walls of whatever cell she was in were made of black jagged rock. The fourth was made of thick metal bars that were built into the rock walls on either side. It was immensely hot; she could see a violent red glow outside of her cell. There was what looked like a sheer drop just outside the door and Rey could see crimson heat waves radiating up from the cavern below. 

 

She felt herself begin to panic. She couldn’t feel the force, and she had no idea where she was. The sound of footsteps echoed outside her cell and she looked up to find a hooded figure standing before her.

 

He didn’t move. All she could see were his piercing yellow eyes.

“Who are you what do you want?” She tried to sound powerful and unafraid but the sound that left her lips was filled with terror.

“Ah, the scavenger, the reason Supreme Leader Snoke is dead; you are not what I expected.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you.” She scowled at the figure before her.

“Beware, child, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“What do you want?” This time she forced more power into her voice. 

 

The binders around her wrist suddenly fell away. She felt a wave rush over her as the Force abruptly flooded through her body. Rey lifted her hand, intending to shove the creature back over the ledge, but she was thrown back against the jagged wall. The air in her chest was forced out; she felt the sting of the jagged rocks as they sliced into her back. She sank to the ground her eyes becoming blurry with tears.

“Try that again and I will snap your neck,” he hissed at her.

“I am not afraid of you”

“You will be soon.” He turned and walked away and Rey felt her mind slip into unconsciousness.

  
  
  
  



	7. Daggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I finally have an update for you. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments I really appreciate it. Thank you to my beta Emma. You're amazing! I hope you guys enjoy!

Kylo

He woke to the sound of his holopad blaring in his ear. He glanced at his clock; the night cycle on the Finalizer was nearing its end, but it was certainly too early for him to be bothered. He reluctantly rolled over and snatched up the pad from where it sat on his night stand. He was still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes when Syrus’s face flickered before him.

“What?” Kylo asked groggily. “This had better be important.”

“My Lord, Val and I have searched the entire island; there’s no sign of the girl.”

 

Kylo didn’t answer at first. Rey should have been there, she had never lied to him before; why would she start now? Kylo felt his blood pressure skyrocket as he waited for Syrus to continue.

“Kylo, there’s more.” Syrus paused; he seemed to be holding something back.

“What is it, Syrus? Spit it out,” he hissed; he didn’t have the patience for this.

“The Falcon, it’s been destroyed, First Order TIE Fighters from the look of it.”

 

Kylo felt the air in his lungs disappear. He nearly dropped the holopad as he tried to process what Syrus had said. They couldn’t find Rey, and the Falcon was destroyed.

 

He was numb; his mind fought to regain control, but it was no use. She couldn’t be dead. Not after finally agreeing to join him. It was impossible; he would have felt part of him die or at the very least he certainly would have felt a rift in the Force.

 

The holopad clattered to the floor. He barely registered it leaving his hand, or Syrus who was still speaking to him. He refused to believe she was gone. Someone so powerful couldn’t possibly just disappear. The durasteel around him began to creak and shudder as he sat in his suffocating trance. He was barely breathing as his mind reached out for the bond, trying to feel her, to feel anything.

 

He felt nothing.

“REN!” the sound of Syrus shouting at him made him glance down to where the holopad had fallen.

“Did you hear what I said? Val didn’t find a body. She has either been captured, or she is in hiding.”

 

Kylos head snapped up. She wasn’t in hiding; Rey was not a coward. There was only one other person who knew where she was. Hux. Kylo would kill the man for this.

“Get back here immediately,” Kylo snapped. He didn’t wait for a reply but picked up his saber and attached it to his hip quickly. Hux had crossed the line and he was going to pay.

  


Hux.

 

“General, we have acquired the girl; shall I return to the ship?” Aleigha’s mask appeared on the holoscreen in his hand.

 

“Yes. Bring her to me and keep the binders on; I do not want any problems,” Armitage snapped.

 

“Yes, General.” The screen went black. Armitage smiled to himself; this plan was coming together perfectly.

 

He set the pad down and focused his attention on the room before him. Four of the Knights of Ren sat before him in silence. Armitage hadn’t expected them to arrive so soon, but he was still the General and they were sworn to the First Order.

 

The Knight furthest from him spoke first.

 

“What is the meaning of this, General; why did you call us here? Lord Ren assigned us our duties; you have no power over us.”

 

“Patience, Tazlyn, I am sure the General didn’t call us here for the pleasure of our company,” the Knight on the left said;, he turned his attention back to Armitage.

 

Armitage’s eyes flickered briefly to him and he nodded. “As I am sure you are aware, Supreme Leader Snoke is dead.”

 

“Yes, General, we are well aware; Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader now,” Tazlyn said again, before crossing his arms and leaning back against the chair he was seated in.

 

“Are you also aware that it was none other than Kylo Ren and his pet who killed his predecessor?” No one spoke at first; Armitage couldn’t tell what the reaction would be. Each of the Knights sat before him in a steely silence.

 

It was Giah Ren who spoke first. “Who is this pet you speak of?” He turned to face Armitage.

 

“A force sensitive rat from the desert planet Jakku; Supreme Leader Snoke warned me that she would be the cause of Kylo Ren’s downfall. She has corrupted the new Supreme Leader; he is not fit to command the First Order.”

 

“And I suppose you think you are the right man for the job?” It was Alec who spoke this time. He was seated on the right hand side of the table.

 

“I am the rightful leader,” Armitage hissed, turning an angry glare towards the Knight. “I am offering you a chance to join us.”

 

“Us?” Alec questioned.

 

“The First Order is no longer the sole ruling power in the galaxy. Tell me, Knights, do you know what Crimson Dawn is?”

 

“That ancient gang, from the days  of the Galactic Empire?” Morganna, the only female in the room, spoke up this time. Armitage let his eyes settle briefly on her before returning his gaze to the rest of the room.

 

“Yes, Morganna. Crimson Dawn has had an ever watchful eye on the First Order for some time now. My master, Lord Mathis, has extended an offer to you to join us.”

 

“And what of Kylo Ren? He is the Supreme Leader; you, General, answer to him, did this Lord Mathis extend the same invitation to _him_ as well?” Tazlyn hissed.

 

“Tazlyn, Kylo killed Supreme Leader Snoke, he betrayed us, he betrayed the First Order.” Giah turned to face Tazlyn. “Will you choose him over us?”

 

“I swore an oath, Giah; that is not something that is easily broken.” Tazlyn snarled.

 

“Taz, we swore an oath to the Order, to Snoke, not to Kylo Ren.” This time it was Morganna who spoke up. “General,” she faced Armitage now who smiled, nodding slightly. “I will join you; Kylo Ren betrayed us and I will not serve a traitor.”

 

“I agree with Morganna; I will join you as well,” Giah looked towards Armitage and nodded.

 

“The choice is yours,” Armitage’s eyes glanced between Alec and Tazlyn. “But should you refuse…” he trailed off before leaning forward on his elbows and his hands coming to rest at his lips.

 

“It seems,” Alec began, “that we don’t have a choice. If Kylo Ren has betrayed the Order, than he has betrayed us.”

 

Armitage turned his gaze to the only Knight who still gave no answer.

 

“Taz, Kylo lies to us.” Morganna turned to face him. “Don’t follow a traitor; we are your family.”

 

He still gave no verbal reply; instead, he nodded curtly before rising from his chair and leaving the room.

 

“Return to your posts; I will contact you all soon. Kylo Ren will be executed for his crimes.”

 

“And what of the girl?” Giah asked.

 

“Lord Mathis will take care of her personally,” Armitage answered.

 

This was it. The fall of Kylo Ren.

  


Moganna

  


“Morganna, may I have a word with you?” General Hux called to her as she followed Giah from the room.

 

“Yes, General?” She stopped just at the door and turned to face him.

 

“Lord Mathis has requested that you join him on Mustafar. He’s heard of your impressive telepathic abilities; he wishes to have the feared Black Witch at his side.”

 

“What does Lord Mathis want with my powers? I will not be used, General Hux; I agreed to join you and Crimson Dawn but I will not be a slave.” She knew that her powers were certainly an advantage for anyone she worked with.

 

“No, of course not. Mathis knows you are powerful; he would like your assistance in dealing with the girl. The one who helped to kill the Supreme Leader,” Hux answered. “She needs to be punished.”

 

“And what of Kylo Ren? He was there and did nothing to stop her. I will kill him myself for that betrayal.”

 

“Kylo Ren will be executed; you needn’t worry about that. But the girl, she is powerful and Mathis intends to use her power to his advantage.”

 

“Who is this girl; what is her birth name?” Morganna hissed. She prayed that it was not _that_ girl.

 

“Rey, of Jakku, do you know of her?” Hux gave her a questioning look.

 

“No. No I do not, General.” She kept her face blank, giving nothing to the General. “I will join Mathis on Mustafar, is there anything else?” Hux cocked his head, eyeing her suspiciously.  He said nothing at first; he seemed to be contemplating something.

 

Finally, he answered. “No, there is nothing; I will inform Mathis that you will be joining him.”

 

Morganna said nothing and left the room, heading to the hangar.

 

_Rey. I should have killed you when I had the chance_.

 

The girl from Jakku was like a ghost from Morganna’s past. She was supposed to perish long ago; that bastard Unkar Plutt had sworn he would kill her. Morganna would need to pay him a visit for failing to keep his promise.

 

Snoke knew the girl was dangerous. She had too much power and potential in her; he had sensed it even when she was a child and asked Morganna to bring her to him. It was the only time she had disobeyed her master. She would not allow some worthless girl to replace her at Snokes side; when Snoke gave the order to find the girl Morganna knew she needed to prevent them from meeting.

 

**

_“Morganna, my dearest Knight, the time has come. I have a task for you.” Snoke appeared before her on the holo-projector. She kneeled before him, her eyes on the floor._

 

_“Yes, master, what would you have me do?”_

 

_“I have felt a new power in the Force, a child conceived of the Force itself. She will be the downfall of the First Order, of me, if she is left untrained. You will find her and bring her to me; she will be mine, I will train her.”_

 

_“Master, is training her wise?” Morganna rarely questioned him, but she instantly hated this child who could replace her. “What if she turns, what if she betrays us?”_

 

_“Morganna, do you question my abilities?” Morganna felt his Force hold around her neck. Her eyes widened; she struggled against the hold as she felt her throat constrict more and more._

 

_“N...o...Ma...s...terrrr.” Her eyes were beginning to close. “Pleeease.” Snoke released her and she fell forward on all fours, gasping as air flowed back into her lungs._

  


_“She is a child, she will be easy to manipulate. Find her and kill her parents;bring her to me.”_

  


_“Yes, master,” Morganna nodded before the projection disappeared._

 

_She felt the tears in her eyes brim over before she could stop them. This child, whoever she was, was a threat. If Snoke trained this girl, Morganna would be sent away to unknown planet. She could not allow the child to take her place. She would not be just another expendable soldier; she would not allow anyone to replace her._

 

_**_

 

_Moraband was a hot, desolate planet. Morganna hated it instantly. It seemed to be completely abandoned; nothing but mountains and red sand stretched out for miles in every direction. It could potentially take Morganna months to search the entire planet. Thankfully, she could use the Force instead to locate the child._

 

_She found the girl among the ruins of an ancient temple. She was an ugly little thing, clinging tightly to her mother’s legs. Her mother, a smart woman, did not let Morganna near the child._

 

_“Who are you; what do you want with us?” The woman glared at Morganna as she approached the pair. Her hand was wound tightly around a lightsaber. Moganna thought it to be odd, as she could not sense the Force in this woman at all._

 

_“Tell me, who did you steal that saber from?” Morganna asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. It didn’t even matter, the woman was going to die either way._

 

_“I didn’t steal it, it was given to me.”_

 

_“You have no Force abilities, I can sense that; why would anyone give you a saber?”_

 

_“Why should I tell you? I don’t know you.”_

 

_“Because if you don’t,” Morganna reached forward with the Force and pressed into the girls mind, causing her to let out a deafening screech. “I will kill the girl.”_

 

_“Stop!” the woman yelled. “I will tell you; now release my child before I kill you.”_

 

_Morganna released her and waited._

 

_“Her father gave it to me; he wanted her to learn to use it, to learn the Force.”_

 

_“Ah, the father was a sith then, that red blade makes it apparent; and you, who are you?” The woman didn’t answer. Instead she took a step back, her blade still at the ready. “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way.”_

 

_Morganna unleashed her Force on the woman’s mind. She screamed in agony, the saber falling from her hand as she brought both hands to the side of her head. She sank to the ground, tears streaming down her face. The child behind her began crying, reaching for her mother as she did._

 

_“Mama!!” The girl lifted her hand, aiming it at Morganna. She felt the Force as it shot from the girl’s fingers, nearly knocking Morganna to the ground._

 

_“That’s enough.” Morganna flicked her wrist in the child’s direction and she toppled to the ground, silent and unconscious._

 

_As she tore through the woman’s mind, Morganna learned everything: who these two were, how the child was so powerful. She was indeed special, and she would need to be destroyed._

 

_She released the woman, her screams dying down to sobs. “I know everything now, Qi’ra; your daughter will never learn of the Force. She will die, as will you.”_

 

_Qi’ra didn’t answer. Instead, she reached for the fallen saber before igniting it and rushing forward towards Morganna. A fierce snarl tore its way from her throat as she moved to strike the Knight down._

 

_Morganna lifted her hand and shoved Qi’ra back before forcing her to the ground. “That was a mistake.”_

 

_Morganna released her powers again into Qi’ra’s mind, tearing it to shreds. The woman screamed, her eyes rolling back until only the ghostly whites of her eyes were visible. She continued to scream as blood began to drip from her ears, until she was finally silenced by death. Morganna finally turned her eyes to the unconscious child._

 

_“So what should I do with you, Rey?”_

 

_This girl was powerful to be sure, and she needed to die. Morganna had to make sure she would never be trained. She would need to find someone to kill the child; if she did it, Snoke would know. It had to be someone expendable. Someone she could manipulate easily._

 

_Morganna knew just the person._

 

_**_

 

_Jakku was a wasteland. No one survived here long; if the heat and harsh desert didn’t kill you, Unkar Plutt did. Unless you were worth something. This girl was certainly worth something but Morganna needed her dead._

 

_Unkar Plutt was waiting when Morganna landed. He had brought six of his gang members as back up, whichmade Morganna laugh._

 

_“Six against one, Unkar, seems unfair to you.” Morganna spoke first, eyeing the fat, rumpled crolute before her._

 

_“What do you want, Morganna? I have nothing for you; I already paid you back for that incident.”_

 

_“You owe me your pathetic life; I could have let you die. Now I have something for you, something I need you to destroy.”_

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_“A girl; I need you to execute her.”_

 

_“Where did you steal this girl from? You expect me to just kill her for no reason?” Unkar crossed his arms against his chest. “Why should I?”_

 

_Morganna had him in her Force grip in seconds, his eyes widening at the sudden pressure against his throat. “You will do this, Unkar, or I will kill you.” She released him and he nodded quickly. “Excellent.”_

 

Morganna had wiped Rey’s mind and bound her powers before she left the desert. Unkar agreed to kill her once she was sixteen; until then, he intended to use her to scavenge. A tiny child like that was useful, he had said. Morganna didn’t care, as long as she died. All that was left to do was to convince Snoke the girl was dead _._

 

_**_

_“Master, I swear to you she killed herself. The child was not yet born; the mother jumped from a cliff before I could stop her. She would not let us have the child.” Morganna kneeled before Snoke._

 

_“Where did you find her?”_

 

_“Moraband, master. She was hiding deep in the mountains.”_

 

_“Show me your memories, my dear, I will have the truth.” It was exactly as Morganna had expected. Snoke would sift through her memories, he would know she lied. But Morganna also knew that her power had grown beyond what even Snoke knew. She had learned to create false memories in the minds of her victims; it was easy to create them in her own mind as well._

 

_As Snoke pressed into her mind, she fed him the lies. He saw her watching a pregnant woman falling from a mountain cliff. He saw Morganna reaching for her with the Force to stop the fall, but the fall was too fast and unexpected. She hadn’t gotten to her in time and the woman fell to her death._

 

_“Such a waste of power, but at least she is no longer a threat.”  Snoke swallowed the lie and Morganna would remain at his side. She would remain his._

 

_**_

 

_Clearly,_ Morganna thought to herself as she boarded the shuttle that would take her to Mustafar, _I should have killed that girl myself_.

  


Mathis

 

“Welcome, Morganna, I am pleased that you decided to join me.” He watched as two knights descended the ramp of their shuttle.

 

“Lord Mathis.” Morganna nodded to him. “This is Alec, he is here to assist at my request; Tazlyn will also be joining us shortly.” She motioned to the Knight at her side.

 

“Alec, welcome.” The man at Morganna’s side did not respond, only nodding instead.

 

“I hear you have a prisoner, Lord Mathis; what are your plans with her?” Morganna asked.

 

“This girl is extremely powerful; she has much potential to become an agent of darkness. I will train her in the ways of the dark side; she was born for it, after all.”

 

“My lord, do you know this girl?” Morganna’s voice seemed to jump an octave higher.

“Yes, I know her; my former master was her creator - he and his little pet,” Mathis growled.

 

He had never liked Qi’ra. The woman was too intrusive, her eyes always watching. She reported everything to his uncle, Darth Maul. He was powerful and she was a decent spy, but she wasn’t good enough.

 

Mathis had murdered him in his sleep. Qi’ra would have died too had she not been off world on some mission.  Maul was smart; he knew to keep his greatest creation, his greatest weapon, his seed, away from Mathis.

 

“Her parents?” Alec spoke now from Morganna’s side.  

 

“Yes, the girl was born of the Force through a ancient Force ritual. Her father learned to wield an ancient power known as Dathormir Magick to create this girl within the womb of his mate. This girl has the potential for limitless power because of this ritual.”

 

“Dathomir Magic?” Morganna asked curiously. “What is this power you speak of?”  

 

“The power of my homeworld. My grandmother, a Nightsister, had the ability to access the rarest and darkest part of the force with this power.  She gave my own father enhanced abilities for a time. This girl was created using the very same power.”

 

Mathis could barely remember his grandmother; he remembered his own father even less. Savage Opress was rarely present in Mathis’s life and after Darth Sidious murdered him, Mathis had no one left but Maul.

 

“What are your plans for the girl? She deserves nothing less than death,” Morganna hissed; Mathis, sensing her anger, turned to glare.

 

“Morganna, why do you hate this girl? Do _you_ know her?”

 

“She killed Snoke, my master, my...She’s a murderer, she must be executed.”

 

“In time, Morganna; she will serve her purpose and then you can execute her yourself. We will need her to bring Crimson Dawn out of the shadows.”

 

“As you wish.” She nodded once.

 

“Now, Morganna, Alec, there is a matter I must attend to on the Finalizer; Kylo Ren is to be executed. For now, you two will remain here. There is a training arena and several sparing droids; perhaps they could be of use. “

 

“Oh, we will find a use for them yet. The girl might need some training after all,” Alec spoke again.

 

“As long as she remains alive, I do not care what you do with her,” Mathis answered before moving to board his own shuttle.

 

Rey. The girl who could very well be his greatest power. Mathis was no fool; he knew it would take time and much suffering on her part before he could get rid of her. She would learn the ways of Magick and he would use her to enslave the galaxy. Then, after finally bearing his offspring - by force if necessary - he would let Morganna kill her.

  
  
  
  


Kylo

 

Hux was in the control room talking to an officer when Kylo found him. Kylo was so  furious it took all of his will power not to behead the man on the spot. But he didn’t hesitate to grab him by the collar and shove him mercilessly into the wall.

 

“Where is she, you bastard?” Kylo spat at the man. Hux winced against Kylo’s grasp but he stared into his eyes, a dreadful smile creeping across his own face.

“I assume you mean the desert rat; she is alive, for now.”

 

Kylo pressed him further into the wall and Hux let out an anguished cry. He pulled his saber from where it hung and ignited it, holding it dangerously close to the man’s throat.

“Armitage, I will kill you if any harm comes to her.” He could see the fear in Hux’s eyes. He knew Kylo would kill him.

“You would betray the First Order again, for that girl?” Hux spat.

 

Realization hit Kylo like a brick. Hux knew the truth about Snoke.

“I would kill you on principle, you worthless piece of shit. Where is she?”

“I am the only one who knows; if you kill me, your precious scavenger will die.” Hux glanced behind Kylo, who turned at the sound of footsteps. Stormtroopers were surrounding the two men, their blasters trained on Kylo.

“What is the meaning of this? I am your Supreme Leader!” The troopers didn’t move. He turned back to Hux. “Tell them to lower their weapons or I will remove your head along with theirs.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Ren.” Hux smiled widely. “They will shoot before you have the chance.”

 

Kylo knew the risk, but at the moment he was willing to take it if it meant Hux would die. He was faster than these men but hurting them would only ruin his chance to find Rey. He needed to think.

“Kylo Ren, your reign as Supreme Leader is finished; you are a traitor to the First Order and you will be tried for your crimes.” That voice. It wasn’t what he expected. He hesitated slightly before turning to see Giah Ren.  He was flanked by eight soldiers; they were shoving both Syrus and Val into the room. He could feel the betrayal in his bones; this wasn’t what he expected at all.

 

Giah was his least favorite Knight but Kylo had thought him to be loyal, despite being the only one who constantly challenged Kylo Ren as their leader. It was no secret he was power hungry, and the hunger had clearly won out.

“Syrus, Val, what is going on?” Kylo could see the beginnings of a bruise forming on Syrus’s cheek; his eye was swollen shut and Val’s lip was bleeding. What had happened after that call? It wasn’t possible that they could return so quickly.

 

“This shitstain had us followed; we were already heading back when I spoke to you.” Syrus glared up at Giah.

“Giah, what are you doing, what is the meaning of this?” He didn’t answer him.

“Release the General and lay down your weapon, Kylo, or they die,” he hissed as he motioned to Syrus and Val.

“Would you kill us, Giah? You swore your allegiance to Kylo, to the Knights; would you really kill your brothers and sister?” Syrus asked.

 

Giah stared down at him briefly before answering.

 

“For the First Order, without question, _brother,_ ” Giah sneered. Kylo watched as Syrus’s face fell.

“Make your decision, Ren.” Giah grabbed Val by the hair and yanked her head back; she let out a hiss as he brought his saber to her throat.

 

Kylo knew he would do it. Giah was hungry enough to end them both.

 

Kylo paused for a second before he released Hux, who fell to the ground, gasping.

 

Kylo’s arm fell to his side as he deactivated his saber. In minutes, the troopers had yanked his saber away and placed Force binding cuffs on his wrists. One of the soldiers kicked the back of his knees and he fell forward. Hux was standing now, a deadly smile plastered across his face. He stepped forward and peered down at Kylo.

“Kylo Ren, you are stripped of your title and Knighthood. You are a traitor to the First Order and are sentenced to death by firing squad.” He leaned down to whisper now in Kylos ear. “Your precious little scavenger will be broken; she will spend the remainder of her life serving my master.”

 

Kylos eyes widened; he knew the rumors of a Sith Lord hiding in the shadows, knew of the elusive power that had threatened even Snoke, but he never thought a sniveling rat like Hux would serve anyone other than Snoke.  “You bastard, if any harm comes to her - ” Kylo struggled against the binders; they bit into his wrists, tightening further as he struggled.

“You will be dead before she knows the extent of the torture to come.” Hux stepped back and walked towards Giah, who had released Val. “Take these two away.” Hux motioned to both Syrus and Val.

 


	8. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes. Sorry for the late update. Lots of insanity in my life right now. I hope everyone is enjoying this still!!
> 
> Luv Lissa

Val

“These two should be sentenced to death. They deserve no less.” Giah was speaking to Hux who stopped next to him.

“We will let him decide.” Hux answered. “I hear one of the Knights is quite gifted in the art of torture, perhaps he will use them on these two.

“Giah you pathetic waste of life, fight us like a man!” Val struggled against the troopers hold. There was no way she would be sent to who ever this mysterious person was, or the traitor who was undoubtedly Morganna. 

“You are not worth the time.” Giah spat back. “Take them to shuttle.” He barked his order to the soldiers holding them before turning back to Hux who was turning to leave.

“Don’t waste your breath Val, he’s just compensating for the lack lightsaber.” Syrus sniggered.

“I’m not surprised, he probably can't aim either; he’s worse than the Stormtroopers.” Val answered with a laughed.

Giah stopped he had had enough. He spun his blade ignited, and lunged towards Val.  
His blade was inches from her chest when Syrus yanked his arms from the soldiers grasp. He shoved Val to the ground. Both Val and Kylo stared in horror as Giah’s blade went through Syrus’s right shoulder.

“Sy!!” Val wrestled further against the soldiers. She needed to get to her brother.

“Syrus!” Kylo yelled.

Val watched as Kylo tore his arms free of the soldiers next to him. His hands were still bound, but he spun and kicked the one on the left before three more pounced on him. One of them, wielding a control baton, brought it down across Kylo’s back. He fell forward as his legs gave out landing on his knees before hitting the ground unconscious.

“You bastard” Val cried as she tried to yank her arms away. One of the soldiers grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back. Another one’s fist connected with her stomach, causing her to lurch forward in pain.

“Val, don’t” Syrus was choked out as he kneeled on the floor. The hole in his shoulder had been cauterized by Giah's blade, but she could tell he was getting weaker by the second. He struggled at first, but he finally pulled himself to his feet.

“Take care of him.” He whispered; she followed his eyes to Kylo who was still unconscious on the floor. She glanced back at her twin, her eyes mirroring his sorrow.

Syrus charged Giah tackling him to the ground; his left fist connected with Giah’s cheek. Giah’s saber deactivated and fell to the ground and he let out a vicious roar. He grabbed Syrus’s shoulder and pressed his fingers against the wound. A strangled cry left Syrus’s throat as several soldiers pulled him away from Giah.

Giah rose from the ground, his hand wiping the blood that dripped from his now split lip.

“I will kill you for that, Syrus.” He moved to stand in front of Syrus. He called the discarded blade to him, ignited it again and held it to Sryrus’ neck.

  
“Giah!” Hux barked who was standing near the door now. “Take him to the hanger, I don’t want any more blood in my control room.”

“Take him away.” Giah shouted.

“Sy!!” Val called after him as the soldiers dragged him out of the room.

“Giah, you bastard, I’ll kill you.” She turned a steel gaze to the traitorous Knight.

“You will be dead before you get the chance.” He didn’t look at her again.” Take her to the shuttle.” The soldiers hauled her to her feet.

Val watched and they dragged an unconscious Kylo Ren down the hall in the opposite direction.

Her family was going to be destroyed.

  
Rey  
  
Rey opened her eyes again to the same dark cell. She could feel the cuts in her back from the jagged wall she had been thrown against.

Everything hurt, her mind especially.

She was frantically calling to Ben through the bond, but she couldn’t feel him. Finally after hours of silence her exhausted mind slipped into a restless sleep.

Whatever this place was it seemed to be blocking out the bond. It was either that, or Ben was dead.

As the thought crossed her mind she felt her hands begin to shake. Her breathing hitched in her throat and she could feel the panic stirring in her mind. What if Ben truly was dead? She had finally made the choice to join him. He couldn’t possibly be gone.

It had to be this blasted cell. She would have felt him leave, would have known if he died, just as she knew when Luke died.

Had she missed her chance? If he truly was gone, she would never know what it would feel like to have his arms around her for real, not just through the bond. She would never get to kiss his lips in person. She couldn’t stop her mind as it raced through all her memories of him. He promised her she would never be alone again. Now she would be alone not matter what happened. If Ben was truly gone she didn’t know what she was going to do.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching her cell and sat up quickly trying to ignore the way her back and muscles were screaming in pain. She wiped the tears from her face on her shirt. Whoever this was, she refuse to let them see her so weak.  
  
This time there were two of them. Neither were the man from before. This time, it was a man and a woman.

They stopped outside the cell. Rey noticed the woman had the same dark outfit as Ben. The black pants, the cape, even the gloves. The only difference was her top was a black corset that was clenched tightly around her waist. It was covered with lace filigree, a stark contrast to the simplicity of the rest of her outfit. Her eyes were a piercing shade of green and her brown hair suck out in spikes round her head. She was a petit woman, almost smaller than Rey, but Rey could tell by the way she carried herself that she was dangerous.

The man next to her was dressed simply. Black tunic and pants, his saber clipped to his belt. His brown eyes were guarded and his pale hair was pulled neatly back behind his head. He didn’t seem to care about looks the way the woman next to him did. He was tall and surprisingly thin for someone who seemed powerful. Although, he was carrying himself in a way that made Rey think he wasn’t as powerful or confident as the woman next to him.

The woman spoke first, her voice was cold as ice. Rey wanted to shrink away from them, but she didn’t move. She would not let her fear show. .  
  
“So, this is what became of you? You’re the one who brought Kylo Ren to his knees and turned him against the First Order. You’re the reason he killed my master” she looked at Rey in disgust.  
  
“This is her indeed.” The man spoke now.

“I want her dead. Or Perhaps I will just make her suffer.” She growled.

“Patience, Morganna, he still has use for her. She will serve him.”  
  
“Yes, Alec, I suppose he does, doesn’t he. We will have to wait.” Morganna answered.  
  
“I will never serve you.” Rey spat she would not bow to them. They would have to kill her, she would never serve the dark side.  
  
“Ahh, but you will, in time even the most powerful break.” Alec spoke again. Rey felt a shiver of fear run though her. “Unlike Kylo Ren, he will make use of you yet”  
  
“What have you done to Ben?”  
  
This time Morganna answered her. Her eyes seemed to darken as she spoke. “That traitor, will be executed by firing squad. You, can thank yourself for that, had you not poisoned his mind, forced him to kill our Supreme Leader, perhaps, he would live.

Rey couldn’t answer. Morgana was right; it was her fault. Ben had killed Snoke to save her and she just left him there. Now he was going to die because she didn’t bring him home with her. She should have dragged him into that blasted shuttle with her.

“Its not his fault, please spare him.” Rey found herself kneeling before the two. “I will do anything, spare him, please.”  
  
“It’s too late for that girl, but you will serve us.” Morganna spoke again.  
  
Rey did her best to glare at the woman. She hoped with a simple stare the woman would burst into flames. Nothing happened. “You’re going to pay for everything you’ve done to Ben.” she whispered finally.  
  
“We will see.” Morganna answered before they both turned and left.

This time Rey couldn’t see a way out. She would surely die here alone if she didn’t escape. But how?

She closed her eyes and searched though the Force with everything she had. She was looking for him. Ben Solo. He didn’t deserve to die. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was. If she had never saved that droid on Jakku, neither of them would be in this situation.

Stars and planets seemed to fly through her mind as she searched everything that was connected to the Force. She felt the planet she was on, violent and hot. She felt the life that surrounded her and the death that fed that life. She felt the ice cold vastness of space. But she couldn’t feel Ben.  
  
“Oh Stars, please,” she whispered “please let me find him.” She continued searching though everything, every living being in the galaxy.

The universe flew through her mind. But she found no Ben Solo.

Her heart ached, her mind wanted to collapse in on itself. She wanted to let herself fade away. But she wouldn’t not before she found him.

Again she opened her mind, she pictured him. Just him, his dark guarded eyes, his stern face and proud nose. His ravens hair and those ears that he tried desperately to hide. She knew Ben Solo inside and out. She remembered the night she agreed to join him. To finally give him what he wanted. He smiled, he was happy and she could feel it through their bond.

“I was happy.” Her eyes snapped open and she saw him. He was seated across from her. He was just as she remember, and yet somehow different. He was dressed head to toe in white. His eyes were brighter and his scar, the one she had given him, was almost completely gone.

“Ben? This is different, what are you wearing?”

“Whatever your mind decided, this is a dream my dear.” He rose from where he was seated and extended his hand to her.

Without hesitation she reach for it. The minute their fingers touched, the world melted away. They were standing in a field, with more green than Rey had ever seen. In the distance she could hear running water, the sounds of animals, the wind whispering through the trees. Beneath her feet was the softest grass she had ever felt.

Her clothes were also different; she was dressed in a long flowing black dress, it sleeves, made of lace flowed perfectly to her wrists. Around her neck was a tiny red crystal. She touched it gently with her fingers, afraid it would break. But it was firm, warmed against her skin when she touched it.

Her hand was still tucked into Ben’s, and when he squeezed it, her eyes flashed to his. He was watching her. His eyes were sparkling this time, there was no fear, no worry, only happiness.

“It’s just like my vision. You’re wearing my Crystal.” His voice was soft and he reached forward a lifted the necklace carefully.

“Your crystal? What do you mean?”

“My Kyber crystal. When I joined Snoke he made me refashion my saber. It was unstable and part of it chipped away. I saved it, I thought one day I might have a use for it. And now here it is, on you.”

“What is happening, where are we.” Rey stepped closer to him, lifting her hand and placing it against his cheek.

“I think we are in a Force dream, together.” He lifted his hand to her, covering it almost entirely, holding it to him.”

“Is that possible? Can the Force connect us this way?”

“Yes. It is mysterious and powerful, no one knows the full extent of the Force”

“Ben, I’m sorry I left you, I should have stayed, I…” before she could finish he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. His arms found their way around her waist and he pulled her to him. It was over too quickly; he pulled away and rested his head against hers.

“Don’t ever apologize for that. If you didn’t leave I may never have frond my way home; I chased you across the galaxy and I would do it again. Rey, you saved me, thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed her again briefly. “At least I will get to say goodbye to you. Even if it’s just in a dream, at least I got to see you once more.” His arms loosed and he pulled away.

“Ben, don’t go, don’t leave. ” He released her and stepped back, she could see he was beginning to fade away. “Wait, please Ben I…”

“I know Rey.” He whispered before he faded completely. “Goodbye.”

 

 

Val

Val knew this planet.

It was the worst planet anyone could chooses as a hide out. The air was thick with ash and vog and she nearly passed out from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes felt as if they were bleeding, she could barely see anything, but she knew this planet.

Mustafar.

The planet was well known among the Knights. Snoke had insisted on all of them training there. He said they would be able to use the power of the violent planet itself. Kylo Ren himself seemed stronger on this very planet, but he attributed that to the power of the lingering darkness left by Lord Vader.

It didn’t matter now, Val felt no power as she was dragged down the twisting halls, probably to the prison cells below. All she felt was emptiness. She lost a part of her soul. With Syrus and Kylo gone, she was completely alone. She would rather die than return to the remaining family she did have. In fact, she hoped those bastards were dead.

As children, Val and Syrus knew they were different. They could feel the power that flowed through them. She learned to manipulate the mind at the age of four when she forced their nanny to give her another cookie after being told no. Syrus, the very next day, proceeded to bring the cookies straight into his hands from where they sat on a counter. He didn’t even bother to ask. After that, the Nanny refused to continue to serve the family claiming the twins were evil.

It wasn’t long before both Syrus and Val were powerful enough to frighten even their father and step-mother.  
  
Val had never like the woman her father chose to replace his lost wife. She never knew her mother; she had died giving birth to the twins. Val was certain that their mother would never have treated them as horridly as her replacement did.

It was that awful replacement who handed them over to Luke as if they were burdens.

Val had kicked and screamed, promising her father she would never use her powers again if she was allowed to stay. But the coward just stood there, a drink in his hand, studiously ignoring her. Syrus was so furious that he tried to throw a chair across the room. Luke stopped it and took the two children away. He promised that they would learn to control their powers, that they would one day return to their family. But years passed and Val slowly realized that she had no desire to ever see them again.

She had a new family. Ben Solo and her brother were all she needed. Even if none of the other children were as friendly as Ben, Val preferred them to the monsters she left.  
  
It wasn’t long before she and Syrus found that Ben Solo had been sent away from his family as well. The similarities of their pasts seemed be what the children bonded over. Eventually, Ben was as much of a brother to her as Syrus was and the three were nearly inseparable.

It was Val who noticed the way Ben was more and more withdrawn everyday. She asked him about it; even Syrus asked but Ben always told them he was fine.

But Val knew the lie. They all did, even if no one else noticed the change in him.

Even Luke, his own uncle didn’t seem to notice the way Ben slowly became more and more depressed. His mind slipped further into darkness and Val and Syrus were helpless to stop it. Even after the bond Syrus and Ben created between themselves, Ben still seemed conflicted and lost.

It wasn’t until Luke attempted to kill Ben that Val realized that she could lose her family again. She didn’t hesitate when Ben asked her and Syrus to join him. To meet the one he now called master. They became Knights along with four others and slowly they transformed into one of the most feared entities in the galaxy.

Now, all of that meant nothing. The years training together, the blood spilt between the seven was nothing. Four of them had betrayed Kylo Ren, her brother was probably dead; and now she was being hauled through the halls to what was most certainly her death.

Val was thrown into a tiny room, the door slammed shut behind her. It was dark at first, but then the room was lit with the sinister glow of a red blade.

She nearly tripped over her feet moving away when the figure stepped forward. His eyes lit with furry. His face dark and terrifying in the shadows cast across it. It couldn’t be him, not after she watched him be dragged away to die.

Syrus.

“Syrus, you… what are you doing? It’s me, it’s Val.” Her voice shook as she spoke. Her brother was certainly dead she knew Giah would not have let him live. This was something else. Something evil.

“Your eyes deceive you Valorie. You were always blinded by your feelings, by the family you long for. You have no family; you will die by my hands sister.” Syrus’s voice was so full of malice that she could taste it in the air, but she knew this wasn’t him. He never called her Valorie.

“No Syrus, you’re not here; this isn’t you.”

Without warning he charged forward. She felt agonizing pain as his saber tore through her arm. She fell back and he bought the saber over his head, meaning to stoke her down.

Val lifted her hand and shoved him back with the Force. His saber rolled to the floor as he slammed into the wall. She blinked twice and watched as Syrus’s face slowly morphed back into the person he truly was.

Alec Ren, the changeling.

“Alec, you worthless bantha turd, I will kill you for that.” Val hissed at the knight as she drew his saber to her.

“You will die no matter what Valorie, Morgonna will kill you. You’ve always been weak. It’s a wonder why Kylo even kept you around.”

Val didn’t answer, she didn’t need to. She pushed into his mind and ripped it apart. His eyes rolled into his head, blood dripped from his nose and ears and she tore through him. His scream echoed through the room before he choked out his last breath. Alec Ren was nothing but any empty shell.

“That’s for the arm, you fuck.”

 

Rey  
  
“Again” Morganna shouted to Rey.

Rey was so tired she could barely move. The woman had placed her in an arena, and sent in droid after droid for her to fight against, or die trying. She had refused at first, doing her best to avoid each one. She didn’t want to do anything for the witch, but Morganna flew her with such force into a wall that Rey was surprised her back hadn’t broken. That was followed by the Morganna’s Force grip so tightening around Rey’s throat. She was almost unconscious when the woman finally released her.

After that she didn’t have a choice. Either she fought or be killed herself.

She sank to the ground completely exhausted. She could barely concentrate and there were several wounds littered across her skin because of her lack of concentration. Even now her exhausted mind could barely process what Morganna had said.

“I can’t, not again.” Rey didn’t want to beg but she couldn’t fight another one. She would die of exhaustion.

“Pathetic. Take her back to her cell, she is not worth the trouble” Morganna commanded one of the guards in the arena.

He motioned to someone just outside the arena door and two more soldiers marched in. Three men pulled her to her feet, one clamped binders around her wrist. Two of them grabbed on to each of Reys arms and dragged her across the arena. She didn’t have the strength to fight against them and she collapsed against their hold.  
  
The troopers were none too gentle as they nearly ripped off the binders and flung her through the entrance of her cell. Rey turned to glare at them, and perhaps force shove one of them into the cavern below. But they only slammed the cell door shut and marched away.

She turned to lie down, her body was beginning to give away. As she did she heard footsteps behind her, from outside the cell. Someone else was there.

It was a woman. She was standing just outside the cell. Her blonde hair reminded Rey of the sands of Jakku. She was wearing all black, and was nearly pristine save for the tear in her left arm. It wasn’t bleeding; she must have been cut by a saber.

Rey eyed her cautiously. She didn’t move and Rey’s gaze hardened. Who was this woman?

“Who are you? What do you want?” Rey glared at the woman. If she was anything like Morganna, Rey wouldn’t hesitate to push her over the ledge.

“I’m going to help you, we need to get out of here.”

“Who are you?” Rey growled again.

“My name is Val.” He voice sounded honest but Rey was still unsure. Without thinking, she tried to push into the woman's mind to see what she could learn.

“I wouldn’t if I were you; I’ll push back.” Her voice was soft but Rey could hear the ferociousness of it. This woman was not weak.

“Is it customary for a Jedi to feel their way into people’s minds without permission?” The woman lifted her eyes and Rey noticed that they were different colors, one hazel, but the other a striking shade of blue.

“No, well actually I don’t know, I’m not a Jedi.”

“No you’re not are you, you don’t have the right aura.”

“What does that mean?” Rey was astonished. So many people always called her a Jedi despite her protesting, she was surprised that this woman agreed with her; it was a wonder to hear out loud.

“You’re aura It isn’t light like that of Jedi; it’s darker, grey almost. You have the darkness in you as well as light. You’re the same as him.”

“Him?”

“Kylo Ren.” The name echoed in Rey’s mind. Was it possible this woman knew Ben Solo. She clearly knew him well enough to know he was not completely lost to the darkness.

“Ben? Do you know him? Wait, you’re a Knight aren’t you?” Realization swept through her. The powerful woman was a famed Knight of Ren. Kylo’s loyal followers.

“I am indeed, or I was before Hux destroyed us. Four of my kin betrayed Kylo. The other…..is most likely dead.”

“Ben he isn’t….is he?” Rey steeled herself for the answer. She felt the hole in her heart threatening to rip further, her breathing suddenly shallow.

“Child, calm down! Kylo, I mean Ben, is alive. But he is in trouble.” She cocked her head at Rey, giving her a questioning look. “You’re the scavenger who has the Prince’s heart. The one I was sent to find on Ahch-to, aren’t you.”

“I….wait what? I am Rey, but what do you mean?” Rey gawked at her.

  
“Kylo Ren has been looking for you. He sent my brother and I to retrieve you.”

“I meant about his heart.” Rey whispered.

“I’ve know Ben Solo since we were children. I know him better than almost anyone and you’ve changed him. You must have his heart; none of this would have happened if he just wished to train you.” Vals eyes were so intense that Rey couldn’t look away. “You’re the reason for all of this. For Kylo finally destroying the monster who controlled him. For bringing the traitorous ways of my fellow Knights into the light.” Her face grew suddenly dark. Rey wanted to back away but she was frozen in place. This woman had her in a force hold and Rey was powerless.

“You’re the reason Syrus is dead.” she snarled out and Rey felt her fear rise, her body frozen in place

“I don’t know who that is but I am sorry. I never asked for any of this. I didn’t mean for Ben to kill Snoke, but he saved me. I didn’t want anyone to die because of me.” Tears threatened to slip down her face as the enormity of everything crashed around her.

She really should not have rescued that droid.

The woman stared for another second, anger danced in her eyes. Then, she blinked once seemingly resolving her own anger, before her face softened and she released Rey.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not your fault. Syrus was my twin. He was murdered by our fellow Knight. I suppose, that he would have been killed sooner or later. Syrus was reckless, and it really was only a matter of time before Giah Ren betrayed Kylo. As for Snoke, he deserved his fate. He was a despicable monster.”

“Syrus, Giah, and you, are all Knights? And the ones holding me?”

“Yes we are all Knights of Ren. Kylo was our leader; and there were seven total. Syrus, myself, Giah, Alec, Morganna, and Tazlyn.” Val rattled off the names and Rey wondered who were ones of the ones holding her here.

“Morganna is one of them, and I suspect Tazlyn is here, though, I have not seen him. Giah is, as far as I know, busy kissing General Hux’s ass on the Finalizer. Syrus was killed and Alec,” a dark smile crept across her face, “found himself no longer breathing about an hour ago.

“I see.” Rey wondered if that is where the tear in her arm had come from. “So this General Hux and Giah have Ben?”

“Yes, as far as I know, which is why you and I need to get out of here quickly because they will undoubtedly execute him soon.”

“You’re going to help me?” Rey eyed Val suspiciously. She barely knew this woman and suddenly she was going to help her escape.

“You might have Kylo Ren's heart, but I will not let him die.”

“You love him don’t you” Rey felt her heart sink. This woman knew Ben so much better than she did. He probably preferred her to Rey. Rey was after all, just nobody from a desert wasteland.

“I do, we trained at the Jedi academy before it was destroyed; he is the last of my family.” She laughed, a smirk playing at her lips. “Don’t panic, I don’t exactly play for that team if you catch my meaning.” She winked at Rey who felt her cheeks redden again.

“Ahh, I see well I…. I’m not...uh I mean.” Rey was tripping over her words, her face heating even further.

“Oh for Force Sakes girl calm down, my heart belongs to another, and you are not my type, you’re cute but no, I’ll leave you to Ben.” She smiled again. “So, are you ready to out of this cell?”

Val moved to stand in front of the door and lifted her hand to it. The metal began creak and groan under the pressure she was putting on it. The sound was so loud Rey was certain the guards would hear it.

As if on cue, two stormtroopers appeared near the end of the hall. They stopped outside the cell, their blasters raised and aimed at Val.

“Who are you? What are you doing, this prisoner is not to be released.” On of them spoke.

Val didn’t hesitate, with a wave of her hand she force shoved the one who spoke into the cavern next him before grabbing the other and yanking him towards her. Rey watched in shock and Val drove a lightsaber through the stormtroopers chest.

“Well that was fun.” Val laughed before reaching for the keycard that hung at the man’s hip. She swiped it against the lock and the cell popped open.

“Wow, I’ve been stuck here for all this time and never once did I think to try that.” Rey shook her head. She could have potentially been out of this cell ages ago, but then she wouldn’t have met Val. The Knight was certainly growing in her.

“Do you have a weapon?”

“No, but I can use the Force, mostly anyway.”

“You don’t know too much about the Force do you?”

“I….yes you could say that, I didn’t even understand what it was until about seven months ago.”

“You need a teacher.”

“So I’ve been told.” Rey stepped out of the cell and picked up the stormtroopers discarded blaster.

“Well, are you ready?” She threw a questioning glance at Rey.  
  
“Yes, let’s get the hell out of here.”

  
Ben

  
Ben didn’t resist as four troopers dragged him down the hall to the hangar. It was protocol to perform executions in there; it was less of a mess to clean up. He didn’t struggle when several of the soldiers took turns slamming their fists into him. He refused to give them the satisfaction of fighting back.

His arms were locked in place behind his back, the ache in his shoulders was beginning to ware on him. He pulled experimentally at them. No room for movement. Ben Solo would not be escaping by means of brute strength or the Force. All the power he had amassed, the years he spent learning and perfecting his skills, it all meant nothing. He had no power to fight against Force binding cuffs.

He kept Rey’s face front and center in his mind. The dream that he wished more than anything he couldn’t have stayed in. At least he had said goodbye. Now all he could do was hold onto the memories.

Her in the glow of his saber as she faced down Snoke.  
  
Her staring up at him from his bed, pulling him into her kiss that was so intoxicating he thought he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
He had finally let his heart win over his mind. He had finally given into the feelings he had been trying to escape for so long and now it was too late. The night she finally agreed to join him replayed in his mind. It was the happiest he had been since, well ever. Had he truly been there with her he would not have never let her leave his arms after that. He would have made up for all the terrible things he had ever said in an attempt to push her away. He would have begged forgiveness. Now he would never have the chance.  
  
The Finalizer’s Hangar was completely empty. He knew Hux kept it that way intentionally. It was much easier to execute a traitor with out at audience, especially if that audience had at least a few people loyal to the one being executed.

They were waiting for him. Captain Aleigha and General Hux stood waiting as Ben was shoved

He was pushed to the ground before the General and Captain. He loathed that more than anything else. Being made to kneel before these pathetic people; it was humiliating. The troopers moved to stand in front of him, their blasters trained on him. He could see the satisfaction in Hux’s eyes at the sight.

  
“Ah, you’re right where you belong” Hux gloated. Ben wanted to throw him across the room.

“Where are Syrus and Val you bastard.” Ben growled at Hux.

“The worthless girl was sent to Morganna for some fun.”

“And Syrus?”

Hux only smiled and realization crashed over Ben. Syrus was dead.

“You murderous snake!!” Ben struggled at the binders, they bit into his wrists. “No matter how powerful you think you are, someone will end your pitiful life.”

Hux stepped forward before he spoke again. “The Resistance has been located, they will die next. You and the last of your pathetic family will be wiped from the galaxy. The Skywalker bloodline will die, and the girl will suffer, until her death.”  
  
Ben didn’t respond. Hux wasn’t satisfied with that and promptly punched Ben in the face.

Ben spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth, it wasn’t much of a punch and Ben had certainly dealt with worse.  
  
“You hit like a girl, Armitage.” Ben smiled up at him and watched his face redden in anger.  
  
“Captain kill this scumbag.” Hux shouted. Ben closed his eyes waiting for the pain, for the end. “Rey” he whispered through their bond.

He thought of her one last time before he heard it. A single blaster went off.

Ben let himself smile. He would finally be free.


	9. The Escape

Ben

 

Nothing happened.

 

He opened his eyes. Hux was on the floor, his eyes were cold and still. Next to him were the four troopers.  Blood was pooling onto the floor from the blaster holes in their heads. Ben stared at them for a second before he looked up to see Captain Aleigha place her weapon back in its holster at her waist.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting to do that for years.” She moved her hands up to her helmet and slowly lifted it from her head.

Ben’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of a familiar face. Someone he thought he would never see again. In fact, she  was the last person he expected to find in among the First Order Ranks, let alone, a loyal captain.

“Mia?” he questioned the blonde woman before him.

 

She looked exactly like her mother, the tall slender frame, the angular cheekbones, everything, down to the striking blue eyes.

“Long time no see Solo” she smiled  at him.

Amelia Holdo daughter of Amilyn Holdo.

 

She was like a sister.

 

She and Ben had been stuck in numerous diplomatic meetings with their mothers. Leia and Amilyn were best friends and it was only natural that their children were friends as well. When Ben was eight he heard his mother tell her friend that she wished the two children would end up closer than friends. Ben never thought of Mia beyond a sister and he knew that he wasn’t her type anyway.

“Mia, what the hell are you doing here?” He still couldn’t figure out how one of his best friend as a child was now the most feared captains in the First Order.

“Well, our parents are sometimes a lot smarter than you give them credit for Ben. After you destroyed the Jedi temple our mothers sent me to the First Order as a spy. I was supposed to bring you home, but I ended up stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time it was either join or die. So, I joined the infantry I figured I would eventually find you, and I could learn some secrets about the First Order.” She moved forward and removed the binders from Ben’s wrists. He stood up and pulled the woman to his chest. He had thought she was dead. He pulled back quickly in embarrassment.

“You’re lucky I was here, you almost became space debris” She punch him in the arm before stepping back. “So, _Supreme Leader_ what now.”

“It’s just Ben now. We need to find Rey. You helped Hux capture her, didn’t you?” Bens eyes flashed in anger. He wasn't sure he should trust her. So much had happened since their childhood.

“Yes, I didn’t think he would send her to Mustafar, I assumed he would hold her here on the ship, at least long enough so that I could tell you. I didn't know Mathis wanted her. I wasn’t exactly privy to all of the communications with Lord Mathis.” Mia answered, Ben could hear the regret in her voice. His face softened and he nodded. Mia wasn't one to lie, after all she was terrible at it.

“Who exactly is this Lord Mathis” Ben asked.

“I have only met him once, Armitage served him above even Snoke, but I don’t know much about when or how that came about, The General wasn’t what one would call verbose. As far as I know Mathis is the current leader of Crimson Dawn, or what’s left of it.”

“Crimson Dawn? Wait that ancient blood thirsty gang? I knew there were rumors of them still existing, Snoke knew too, but Hux serving them is a surprise, the man practically worshiped the ground Snoke walked on.” Ben was indeed surprised, Armitage had actually done something no one expected.

“He clearly fooled you both. He's has been communicating with them as long as I’ve known him, which admittedly isn’t very long. All I know is Lord Mathis has his claws in many of the faceless contributors of the First Order, it’s rumored that he was behind its uprising to begin with but like I said that is just a rumor.” Mia shook her head.

“I know very little of how this order came to be, but it needs to end and if this Lord Mathis is as rooted in it as you say, we need to stop him. We need to end The First Order.”

“I figured you would say that, but you are going to need help.”

“Mia, I am more than capable of handling the remainder of the Knight’s myself. Besides we all trained together, their moves are going to be fairly predictable”

“And how many times have you faced a Sith lord?” She stopped and threw a questioning glance at Ben. His face fell.

“You’re right” Ben finally spoke. He would need at least two maybe three more people. Fighting four Knights and a Sith Lord was suicide. “Do we have any allies we can call on?” Ben looked at her hopefully.

“Well considering we’ve been tearing across the galaxy for more than twenty years, I’d say we’re fairly lacking in the ally department, but I may have...” Mia started. Ben knew what she would suggest. He glared at her in warning.

“Mia,” he growled, his eyes darkening, “no, don’t even suggest that.” He did his best to sound threatening but she didn’t seem to care.

“We don’t have a choice, do you have any better ideas?” Ben shook his head furiously.

“I said no, I am not asking her.” Ben glared at the blonde. “We are not surrendering; that ridiculous band of traitors and liars will only imprison us.” Ben knew that the minute he stepped onto the Rebel Base he would be executed.

“Who said anything about surrendering, you will simply be asking for help. Besides Mathis has Rey, the resistance would fight for her would they not?” Mia asked, still trying to reason with him.

“I don’t trust them, they would never let me off the hook, not after everything. I would be executed or imprisoned and as mush as I deserve it Rey needs help. As far as I know she hasn’t seen any of them in six months, a lot can change in that time. ”

“Well then what are you going to do? March down to Mustafar and hope you can hold off four Knights and a Sith?” Mia asked giving Ben an incredulous look.

 

“I don’t know but I won’t ask my mother for help. I will figure this out, I need to get to Rey.”

 

“Well, what do we have here?”

 

A familiar voice rang in Ben’s ears. He hadn’t been paying attention; it was such a careless mistake. He watched as Mia’s eyes widened, her face paling at the sight the newest addition to the hangar.

 

Ben turned slowly, his face scrunching into an angry scowl.

 

Giah Ren the traitor stood there and he wasn’t alone.  Next to him, was someone Ben didn’t know.

 

“Giah, you kriffen traitor.” Ben growled at the Knight.

 

Ben could feel his anger building with in. He hated this knight more than any other. He was pathetic, always using others for his dirty work. He was barely able to manipulate The Force. The only reason Ben hadn’t killed him was because he was an expert tracker. Had he been dispatched to find Luke Skywalker instead of Ben, Rey would be dead already.

 

Ben extended his hand in an attempt to call one of the fallen troopers blasters to him, but he was frozen in place.

 

The hooded figure next to Giah slowly lowered his hood and Ben saw for the first time the eyes of a Sith Lord.

 

His skin was dark, almost black, with patches of deep golden spread across the exposed skin. His eyes were a piercing shade of yellow but were surrounded by black, making them seem hollow and empty. His head  was adorned with a crown of thorns. Ben knew they marked him as a Dathomirian.

 

Lord Mathis.

 

Ben wasn’t surprised that the Leader of Crimson Dawn was a Zabrak. The former leader had been one as well. Ben had only heard whispers of the Sith who hid in the shadows. Snoke had tried time and time again to destroy the remnants of the ancient gang but he had never found the leader. This leader seemed to be able to hide his force signature. Snoke was hell bent on destroying this power that ultimately could destroy him. He had sent Ben on countless failed missions and each time he only returned with more rumors and nothing else. Ben literally still had the scar to prove these failures to be true. Even Han had once fought against this destructive power, but he had believed like most everyone that they had died when the Empire fell.

 

“Release me.” Ben snarled.

 

“As you wish.”  Mathis replied before sending Ben shooting across the room into a pile of supply boxes.

 

He felt his head crack against the boxes, a cool sensation spreading from what was surely a gash. He pressed his fingers to the back of his head gently. It was tender, and he felt the cool slick of blood against his hand.

 

A loud scream echoed across the hangar and Ben looked up to see Mia, blaster in hand, get thrown away from the pair into the hall behind her. She slid across the floor and into the wall. Ben watched as she raised her blaster to fire just as the hangar doors slid shut.

 

“Finish him” Mathis spoke quietly to Giah. “And the Captain as well. I will return to the girl to begin her training. You will remain here in control until I contact you. ” He turned and walked back the way he had come. Ben watched as the Sith boarded a shuttle; its engines roaring to life before it left the hangar.

 

“I will deal with her later” Giah growled and he moved across the room to where Ben was just barely rising to his feet. Ben called  the troopers fallen blaster to his hand and fired without hesitation, because if there was one thing he knew it was always better to shoot first.

 

Giah barely pulled his saber out in time to block the blast, which ricocheted into the wing of a tie fighter.

 

“You’ve always been a pathetic shot Solo” Giah snarled. He advanced forward, saber in hand.

 

Ben scanned the room quickly, there was not sense in using a blaster in a saber fight, that’s how people lost body parts.

Then he saw it. A few meters away was an open supply container, the tip of a control baton peeking out of the top.

 

Giah continued forward and Ben reached out drawing the weapon to him. He activated it, the conductor whipping into position and coming alive as the electric current danced across it. It wasn’t a saber but it would do.

 

Giah swung overhead, his saber slicing through the silence around him. He brought the blade down crashing violently into the baton. Sparks flew as the screeching cry of saber against electricity resounded through the hanger.  

 

Ben push back against Giah. Ben was stronger but Giah was faster.

 

Ben swung his arm down, the electric tip of the baton crackling through the air, just barely grazing across Giah’s abdomen.

 

A low growl erupted from Giahs throat, the smell of singed fabric filling the air. The baton whistled through the air, the arch intending to slice through the Knight, but it was met with the saber. Giah brought his blade around quickly aiming to slice across Ben’s left shoulder and chest.   


Ben stepped back but not before the blade ripped across his shoulder. It wasn’t a deep enough cut to stop him completely, but the pain raced through him, causing him to hiss out in anger.

 

Fury erupted in his veins. The pain helped him focus, helped his mind clear of everything but rage.

 

Ben lifted his hand, biting back the agonized scream that rose to the back of his throat. The Force left his hand in a frenzied rush and Giah was thrown back. He landed, skidding across the metal floor before stopping against the base of a tie fighter, his saber thrown from his hand, deactivated before crashing into a wall. He let out a furious howl, his head cracking against the fighter. Ben didn’t stop, he called on the Force once more, ripping durasteel from the wall.

 

The shriek of the metal bending to his will, sounded throughout the hanger; he moved piece after piece to pin the knight in place.

 

Ben moved to stand in front of the man. He glared up at him, his eyes narrow slants, brows pulled so closely together and Ben wondered how his face wasn’t permanently stuck that way.

 

“You can't stop this Ren, one way or another Mathis will kill you; you and that wretched kriffen scavenger.”

 

“That may be, but you, you traitorous bastard, will not live to see it.” Giah's eyes widened as he undoubtedly saw his own demise in Ben's own eyes

 

Crackling hums tore through the deafening stillness. Terror danced in wide eyes, Giah let out a strangled cry, only to be silenced seconds later by electricity and scorching steel. His head slumped to the side, the skin on his face singed beyond recognition. 

 

Ben stared at the dead knight briefly, his nose wrinkled at the scent of burnt flesh. He had practically grown up with Giah, trained with him. But it all came to this. A betrayal and a quick death. Snoke would be proud. The cold blood thirsty man that was Kylo Ren was a product of Snokes own disgusting desires.  In a small twisted way Ben knew that part of him craved that approval, even if his former master was dead. It didn't mater now, the monster within him approved; it would always be there whispering, reminding him of his failures, of how he would never be redeemed. Even if he managed to help Rey there would always be a dark cloud that followed him.

 

He cast one last glance at Giah before he turned and ran to the door of the hangar. It slid open just as he approached. Mia was on the other side.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked as he stepped through the door.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. You?” Her eyes gazed over the gash on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll live. We need to go, someone is bound to notice Hux is dead; I don’t know how many were loyal to him.”

 

“There were a decent amount to be sure, but we need to get to the detention level first. Syrus is still down there, I’m sure he’d like to get out of there; that idiot is porbably already giving the guards reason to kill him.  And you need your arm patched.”

 

“He’s alive?” Ben felt relief fill his mind. “Wait, Mia do you know Syrus? He’s been gone for over a year. You’ve only been here for six months. I know he wasn't in the outer rim, weren't you stationed out there?”

 

“Yea...I only know of him, but I know his sister better.” She smiled and winked at Ben who’s face turned a deep shade of red.

 

“Val….you know Valorie, how? I don’t understand.”

 

“Thats a story for another time, lets go.” She walked into the hanger and retrieved her helmet, placing it over he head, before walking back past Ben to the elevators.

 

“Come on Solo. Your arm is a mess and Syrus is waiting.” Ben stared after her in fascination, he had forgotten how serious Mia could be.

 

“It’s been cauterized, let’s go.”  

 

Rey

 

Rey followed Val through the twists and turns of the tunnels of rock and dirt that surrounded them. It was dark, but she could feel her way through with The Force. It wasn’t a very long trek through the dark, but it was definitely grinding on her nerves. Rey didn’t especially care for the enclosed spaces and she could feel the beginnings of claustrophobia creeping up. Even though she had spent years crawling in and out of the tiny spaces of the numerous wreckages on Jakku it still got to her. On Jakku she was in control. Here she could be killed at any second. She followed silently behind Val her senses pushed to the limit as she felt her way through. There was no danger behind, and so far none ahead of her.

 

“How much further” she whispered to Val. She didn’t answer at first,” but stopped abruptly causing Rey to nearly run into her.

 

“Sorry” Val whispered, “it’s right through here, I think, let me take a look first.” Val stepped through the doorway. She paused then motioned for Rey to come through.

 

The light was brighter than she expected and it her a second to adjust.

 

When her eyes were no longer blinded, she looked around. They were standing in what looked to be a massive hangar. There were no useable ships in sight. The remnants of a few busted droids and what looked to be an ancient shuttle.

 

Rey started towards the shuttle, if there was one thing she knew for sure it was that she would have no problem fixing it. She felt a hand clamp around her wrist hold her steady. She turned to see Val, who shook her head slightly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked turning to face the Knight. Her eyes were hard, an angry frown forming as she glared at someone just to her left.

 

There two of them, Morganna and next to her a man Rey didn’t recognize.

 

“Clearly I underestimated both of you” Morganna growled, her eyes moving back and forth between Rey and Val.

 

“That’s not a surprise Morganna, you were always better at checking your reflection than your surroundings. Honestly I’m surprised your narcissism allowed you to leave the shuttle with that rats nest you call hair.” Val gave Morganna a once over with her eyes before a sly smile crept across her face.

 

Rey glanced between the pair. Morganna’s face and ears were nearly beet red with rage, her face twisted into menacing scowl and reminded Rey of Unkar Plutts backside.

 

“You'll regret that Valorie, and you,” she turned her gaze to Rey who just barely avoided flinching. “I will kill you as I should have done years ago.”

 

“Years ago?” Rey stared at the knight. She was sure she had never met her before. “I’ve never met you before.”

 

“That girl, is where you are wrong, but it doesn’t matter, I will kill you after Mathis is finished with you.”

 

“I wouldn’t be to so sure about that Morganna,” Val motioned to the Rey as she spoke. “She is powerful, she is Master Ren’s equal, you will be no match for her.

 

Rey glanced at Val incredulously. She hoped that Val was right because if not they were in serious trouble.

 

“Silence Valorie, you have no idea of what you speak. Tazlyn, kill her, I will handle the girl.”

 

The man didn’t respond, instead he lifted his hand, and using the force  drew his saber to him from his belt. It ignited the moment it was in his hand, the deep red blade giving his face a sinister glow.

 

“Don’t make me kill you Valorie. Surrender now or die.” Tazlyn spoke his voice low and dark like a storm brewing, violent in it's intent.

 

“Taz, don’t, we grew up together, we trained together.” Val pleas were barely above a whisper. " Leave her, come back with us.

 

Tazlyn stepped forward, his blade rising to Val’s throat. She had her own saber ignited in seconds and brought it to meet his. “You’re a traitor to the Knights.” He growled. "You and Kylo betrayed us.

 

“So be it Tazlyn, I hope you’re ready to die.” Val lunged forward and she and Tazlyn and began their dance.

Rey wanted to move, she wanted to help Val, but she was frozen in place. Her body felt heavy, her limbs and skin felt like they were being squeezed by a vice. Eyes wide, horror filled, she stared at Morganna. The woman had a snake like smile across her face.

 

"Release me now" Rey spat. 

 

“Supreme Leader was powerful and you destroyed him, you killed my master!!” Morganna’s voice was echoed through the hanger reverberating off the walls in a piercing screech.

 

“I did nothing to him. Release me you witch.” Rey glared at the woman before her. She felt the hold on her body tighten.

 

“I will kill you."

 

She felt the searing pain before her scream filled the air around them. She had never felt anything like this. It felt like thousands of needles were stabbing into her mind all at once. Her vision was fuzzy, her ears were ringing. She felt the her tears brim over leaving trails down her cheeks. 

 

“You’re weak. I will destroy you.” Morganna’s voice echoed in Rey’s mind as she fought to keep her out.

 

She could see Val and the other Knight, their blades clashing like lightning and echoing around her. They move with precision, striking and countering each other with ease. It seemed neither had the upper hand. Rey knew in order break Morganna’s hold, she needed to use her own force.

 

Panic clawed its way through her, her body was still frozen in place. The pain in her mind was excruciating but she could feel a familiarity in it. She had felt it before.

 

This was like the interrogation, the first time she felt anyone rip through her mind. The first time she felt his mind.

 

When she met Ben, he was Kylo Ren. He chased her through the forest of Takodana, she could hear his footsteps against the dying leaves and twigs. The air around her swirled, moisture licking at the back of her neck as she pressed forward.

 

When he finally caught up to her she was afraid. His face was was hidden behind that mask. The one she often saw in her dreams. In seconds she felt her mind go blank and the last thing she registered was falling into a strong pair of arms.

 

This time, the pain in her mind was different. It was focused on causing harm. Ben had been searching for answers. Morganna was looking to destroy. Rey could feel the pressure she was putting on her, it was powerful but not unstoppable.

 

She needed to focus. She needed to find a way push back. With Ben it was an accident. He was so focused on the the information that he had left his mind wide open.

 

Rey reached forward with her mind; each push was a like walking through fire. But she could feel a crack in Morganna’s defense. She was so intent on inflicting pain that her defense was an afterthought. Rey pushed, violently, and Morganna flinched, but the pain didn’t relent. She closed her eyes, allowed The Force to guide her. Again she shove at Morganna’s mind. The woman was aware now and she shoved back Rey felt the explosive power slam into as she was pushed out.

 

“You will regret that.” Morganna snarled. Rey felt the pain heighten, she sank to her knees, but she didn’t stop she continued to shove at Morganna's mind, as she did to Rey.

 

“Get out of my mind, I am not yours to control, and I will never serve you or your master.” Rey’s voice was cold. Then with everything she had Rey shoved hard and Morganna's cracked. Like a damn releasing it’s water Rey could feel her force pour into the witches mind. Rey was in, Morganna couldn’t block her out now.

 

 

Morganna’s walls slowly cracked under the pressure as Rey pushed further and further into her mind. She threw up defense after defense only to be met with the violent surge of anger flowing through Rey.

 

Rey pushed, shoving all her hatred in to her Force, sending the same pain she felt back at the witch. Slowly Morganna caved and Rey felt the pressure in her own mind begin to decrease.

 

Morganna’s mind was dark. She took pleasure in inflicting pain, she enjoyed following Snoke on his path of destruction and death, she wanted to be at his side at all times. It was more than lust for power and Rey felt her stomach wretch as visions of Morganna’s deepest desires flashed through her mind.

 

Horror after horror flew through Rey’s mind. Morganna learning of her Force powers. Her hiding beneath a bed from angry parents who were afraid of what she could do. Snoke, the bastard, whispering into this woman’s mind urging her to betray Luke, to betray her friends. Morganna had an awful childhood, but every second she spent with Snoke had deepend her hatred, her anger.

 

“Get. Out!” Morganna screamed, shoving at an unrelenting Rey. Panic rose as her grip on Rey’s mind loosened.

 

Barely maintaining her hold on Rey, Morganna strained against  the mental plain. She was strong, but not enough.

 

Feeling The Force around her, Rey felt power, felt her control of it. She grasped at it, molding it to her will. Finding a weak spot, she pushed at it. Almost immediately, Rey felt the pressure on her body disappear, and she lifted her freed hand and felt the force tear across the room, snaking around Morganna’s neck. This was it, she could end the woman.

 

Rey felt all of her anger fill her mind. So many things had happened since she left Jakku, and before that she was just a scavenger with no family, abandoned and left to die. She squeezed harder, unleashing all of her hatred, her loss, her contempt, all of it. The fear she felt over losing Ben. The pain she felt over her parents. The anger she felt towards Luke; he had barely tried to help her and even worse he had tried to kill Ben. All of that rage and fury was consuming, like a drug she needed  more of.

 

A scream sounded through the hangar. Rey turned to find Val falling to her knees.  Tazlyn’s saber piercing through her middle. Tazlyn pulled his saber back. He stared down at Val. Rey watched as he brought the crackling blade slicing down through the silence, removing Val’s head. Her body toppled forward, her head rolling and stopping just at Tazlyn’s feet.

 


End file.
